Burning Desire
by sunsh1n30611
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have never been close. But after risking her life to save his ward, he sees her in a new light. Through their groups bumping into one another often, they are brought together in the oddest of situations. With this, their journey of self discovery, love, and burning desire begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Desire - Chapter 1**

Our story begins with a crisp morning. Birds are chirping, a slight breeze to the East. Kagome is just putting the last of her bedding from the previous night into her overly-large yellow backpack.

"All right!" Kagome jumps to her feet with excitement, "let's get on the road!"

Inuyasha looks at her with a dumbfounded face, hands in the red sleeve of his fire rat coat, "what's got you all excited?" Huffing his chest in slight annoyance so early in the morning.

"I just want to find the rest of the shards," Kagome takes the little glass jar out from under her shirt, inspecting it, "by the looks of it, there aren't many left." Taking a deep anxious breath, she replaces the little jar.

"I must agree with Lady Kagome," the lecherous monk adds, "the faster we gather the shards, the quicker we may all return to our lives, and put these tragic events behind us." Looking at his cursed right hand with anguish and despair. Suddenly feeling a hand rest on his shoulder, Miroku turns his head to view the owner.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. We'll get the shards and defeat Naraku; ending all of our tortures," Sango comforts with ease and confidence. The monk smiles warmly at her concern and help. But not before resting his own hand upon Sango's behind, earning with a swift, and expected, red print of a hand across his cheek.

With that, the group returns the narrow dirt road along the edge of a dense forest, heading further into Western territory.

The group walks for many hours, finding no hint of demons or shards. They stop for lunch at a river bank. Setting a blanket out, the group plops down for some well deserved rest. They eat their ramen in relative peace; minus the bickering between Shippo and Inuyasha, fighting over who's getting the last ramen cup. Inuyasha was the clear victor, receiving the ramen, and a glare from Kagome.

"Here, Shippo, have some of mine. You need to eat." Kagome hands him the rest of her food. "Thanks!" Shippo replies with gratitude.

"Inuyasha, you really need to not pick on Shippo, he's just a kid," shaking her head at him.

"Hey! This is my food. I asked for it and I need it more than him. What if we get attacked? I'll need the energy to save your sorry ass!" Inuyasha yells arguably.

Kagome could do nothing but admit he was right. Taking note that she needs to return home soon to resupply the ramen stash, she eats whatever bits of leftovers from yesterday's dinner she can find.

With everyone done eating, Kagome packs the blanket and containers away. Everyone fills up their bamboo canisters with water, and they proceed walking West until nightfall.

"Hey, it looks like there's a village ahead!" Shippo points out with relief for shelter. "Indeed there is, I will see if I can acquire us a room to stay in tonight," Miroku declares, leading the group into the village and heading to what appeared as the chief's well maintained house.

Knocking on the side post of the doorframe, a large, bald man with an elegant wardrobe opens the sliding door. "Ah, visitors?" "Yes, my companions and I are in need of a place to rest for the night, might there be anything available?" Miroku goes over the script in his head, waiting for the reply he knew would come.

The chief looks at the ragged, mixed group they were, uncertainty and confusion written on his face, "I am sorry, but we are full for the night."

"Is that so?" Miroku looks down, dejected. "I was hoping to do this later tonight, so I wouldn't disturb anyone."

"What do you mean?" the chief says, beads of sweat forming, fearful of what the monk could be talking about. Miroku looks the chief dead in the eyes, "I must inform you, there are about seven rat demons under the decks of your home. I came to you hoping to exterminate them while you slept, so I would not cause panic. But if there's no room for us, then I wish you a pleasant night." Miroku turns to leave, giving a little wave of hand as he started to depart.

"Wait! Hold one moment!" The chief runs out to catch Miroku's hand, tears falling down the man's face, "if what you say is true, please, I beg you. Rid me of those demons at once! I will make a room and prepare a feast for you and your friends as my gratitude."

"Well, when you put it that way, how could I, as a humble monk here to serve the good people of this world, refuse?" The chief runs back inside his home to bark orders to the servant, telling them to make up the special large room and to prepare the feast for their saviors. Miroku turns to face the group of disbelieving faces. "I can't believe that works every time," Inuyasha states with a heavy sigh, "well, let's get this fake extermination over with."

While Miroku puts fake sutra on the pillars of the house, Inuyasha swings his sword to vanquish the invisible rats. Sango and Kagome, with Shippo on her lap and Kilala on Sango's, sit and chat around the corner away from the noise.

"So, Sango. How are things going between you two?" Kagome asks, being very nosey and eager for her best friend to spill the beans. Sango turns instant red, smoke fuming from her ears, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" "Uh huh, sure. I'll find out sooner or later." Kagome giggled at her own ruthless teasing.

"Well, what about you and Inuyasha?" Sango tries to deflect the conversion and the teasing. "Hmm, you know, I've actually put a lot of thought into it. I feel like I no longer love Inuyasha. After being hurt so many times with him going back and forth between Kikyo and me, I think I see him as nothing more than a best friend, or a brother. I no longer get the butterfly in the stomach feeling, you know?" Kagome looks up at the night sky in remembrance and contemplation. Sango looks at her with sadness but understanding. The two hold this connection in silence.

Miroku and Inuyasha come back to meet the rest of their group about 10 minutes later. Nodding his head as a sign of completion, the group return to the chief. "Good sir, we have ridded your beautiful home of the pesky demons, and I have put up some protective sutra to aid in further protection for the future." Miroku explains with a bow of his head.

"Yes! Well done, I thank you for your services. Please. There is a feast for you and your friends in the guest wing. I shall show you to the room now." The chief leads the group up the stairs and down a narrow hallway, stopping in front a sliding door. Opening it, they found a long table with foods and drinks of all kind waiting for them.

Drooling at the sight, both Shippo and Inuyasha rush into the room and start shoving food into their mouths. With a sweat drop on his head, Miroku thanks the chief and closes the door. "Well, we better start eating before those two eat everything," Miroku states to the girls.

After a nice meal, they all hunker down in different locations of the room, falling into a food coma.

A couple hours later, Inuyasha's nose twitches. Bolting up from his prone position, he sniffs the air more deliberately.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, rubbing her eyes from having been woken up. "I smell a demon, heading this way," he gets to his feet, "I'm going to check it out, and if needed, I'll kill it." Inuyasha jumps out the window, leaping and sprinting towards the dense forest.

Quickly, Kagome gets to her own feet, picking her bow and arrows up, she wakes her friends and tells them what Inuyasha said. Prepared to follow as back-up once her friends have gotten themselves together.

Inuyasha rushes towards the scent, coming to a complete halt. It isn't until now, when he reached the edge of the forest, that he recognizes another scent. "Sesshomaru."


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning Desire - Chapter 2**

Silent. Stillness. Half brothers of the great dog clan glaring daggers at one another. Inuyasha huffs his chest in annoyance, crossing his arms, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Sesshomaru gives Inuyasha his famous icy glare, "these are this Sesshomaru's lands," he argues calmly. Wondering why Inuyasha was here also, he concludes, "I suspect you seek the same demon this Sesshomaru does."

Inuyasha quickly draws his Tetsusaiga, it instantly transforms into its more menacing form. "Ya know, I already stopped listening to ya. But since you're here, I could use a workout before killing that other demon," Inuyasha hotly states, his fangs glistening against the moonlight. "Hm," Sesshomaru grunts, liking the idea of a warm-up, however Inuyasha would pose as no real opponent. "This Sesshomaru has sensed a demon that has dared to threaten these Western lands. This Sesshomaru will end its pathetic life," Sesshomaru cooly announces, and a bit unusually, explains, ignoring Inuyasha's attempts at a sparring match completely.

The sounds of a dragon groans 20 feet away, walking towards the two, showing annoyance at the bickering from the loud one, and respect for its collected master. A little girl of nine rides upon it, along with her retainer, the green and obnoxious imp.

"My Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin jumps off A-Un, and rushes to him with a large smile plastered on her face. Sesshomaru, sensing the danger approaching from the forest, decides to send Rin to the nearest shelter point, "Rin. Go to A-Un." Sesshomaru instructs with hidden care. "Right away my lord!" Rin takes off back to the two-headed dragon. " A-Un take Rin into the village. Jaken." "Y-Yes, my lord?!" Jaken stands at attention the instant his name is called. "If she is harmed, you're life will be forfeited," Sesshomaru warns quite clearly. "Ack! O-of course! M-my lord, she will be quite safe. Come you insolent child!" Jaken calls for Rin, shaking his staff madly in the air with authority. However, Rin is already on A-Un, heading towards the village, "Wait for me!" Jaken cries, running after the two.

Approaching the three from deeper within the village were Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo. "Rin? What are you doing here, sweetie?" Kagome inquires sweetly. "Lord Sesshomaru has come to fight the demon in the forest, Rin is hiding in the village," Rin explains. "You stupid girl! She is the enemy! Don't give away our lord's intentions so easily!" Jaken berates the young girl.

"Oh, hush imp," Kagome commands, "Rin, would it be OK if Shippo went with you? I'd like for him to stay safe." "Of course, Lady Kagome!" Rin's smile grows wide at the thought of having a playmate, "Come on, Shippo, Lord Sesshomaru has told Rin to be in that hut," she points to a small shack off the the left. "OK," Shippo takes the girl's hand for support as he hops on A-Un's back. Looking up at Kagome with teary eyes, "Please be OK, Kagome," biding his concerns to his foster mother.

Softly stroking his orange hair with affection and a kiss on the forehead, "I'll be fine. Just make sure you keep each other protected and out of trouble until the fighting has stopped. I'll come for you when it's safe," Kagome reassures the young kit with confidence and a smile to match.

Once Kagome has made sure that the children, along with A-Un and Jaken, have entered the specified hut, she and the rest of the group run to meet with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to help where they can.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome calls out to her friend, "has the demon appeared yet?" Kagome inquires, catching her breath after the sprint from the village to the edge of the forest. "No, it's almost here. Still can't make out what it is though." "Perhaps it is one of Naraku's spawn?" Miroku suggests, fearful that it may be the creator himself.

"No." Sesshomaru answers blankly. "I don't care what it is, it's going down!" Inuyasha yells enthusiastically. Everyone now, minus Sesshomaru, looking at Inuyasha with disbelief at his easily fired up mindset.

A change in the air indicated that said demon was fastly approaching from within the forest. Sesshomaru draws Tōkijin, ready in his fighting stance. Inuyasha copies his older half-brother, and prepares himself for battle.

"I could take this demon on my own. You can go back to your fancy palace," Inuyasha snorts. Sesshomaru merely ignores Inuyasha's attempts at insulting him, focusing on keeping his energy for the short work he'll be making of this unknown demon. Kagome notches an arrow on the bow, ready to fire. Sango with her Hiraikotsu at the ready and Miroku with his staff, and, if needed, his wind tunnel.

The trees begin to rustle as a mass moves through it with ease. Then, silence. Suddenly, a giant wasp demon emerges from the trees cover. A high pitched buzzing from its wings made the sensitive ears of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru slightly painful, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"All right, now that you've shown yourself, i'm going to squish you like the insect you are!" Inuyasha cries out as he takes a large swing of his blade, "Wind Scar!" A large rush of energy cracks the earth as it quickly makes its way to the demon. But the wasp is too fast, and dodges it with ease. "Fu fu fu, nice try half breed. But not good enough," the insect mocks with a chuckle. "Yeah? Well i'm just getting started," Inuyasha wipes a speck of dirt of the corner of his mouth.

Preparing for a more close range attack, Inuyasha starts to leap to meet the demon eye to eye, but gets blocked by Sesshomaru, who tries his sword at killing it. But fails also due the immaculate speed of the wasp demon.

The battle raged for a solid 30 minutes, with Kagome shooting her arrows, Sango throwing her weapon, Miroku and his sutra, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with their blades. Nothing was able to match its speed.

"Hey you two!" Kagome yells from behind the brothers, "why don't you guys try attacking together, get him from both sides!" "Cause i'd rather be killed by this bug than to work with him!" Inuyasha retorts back. "Hm," Sesshomaru silently agrees. "Ugh! You two can be so difficult! It's only once and it's better than wasting our time here when it could be done within seconds by you two!" Kagome argues back.

Sesshomaru silently wonders who this wench is to order him around, but at the same time, is impressed with her fearless attitude. Inuyasha looks at him with pouting face, "Let's just get this over with." Sesshomaru gives him a stilled look, and taking that as a sign of acceptance, Inuyasha readies himself.

With a final swing of both swords from opposite angles, they were able to defeat the wasp demon. "Fu fu fu, you really think you won? My children have already dealt with your village. They will carry on my legacy," the demon's last words echoed as it disintegrated into nothing.

The group quickly look behind them to see the village on fire, and tiny wasps swarming about, shooting fireballs from their stingers. The group rushes quickly into the village, and the baby wasp demons flee as they approach.

"The villagers are in need of help! Quickly!" Sango yells over the sound of the massive amounts of flames. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha rush to get the villagers out of harms way.

"The children!" Kagome's hands slap her cheeks in remembrance. She quickly sprints to the hut where Rin took them. Finding the hut ablaze with fire, just as all other huts are, her panic deepens. She sees Sesshomaru already outside of it, just coming out the front door, a slightly noticeable cough. "Sesshomaru, where are they?!" Kagome yells with fear as she runs up to him, seeing the demon lord empty handed. "This Sesshomaru does not know. The smoke is interrupting the senses, and can not smell Rin," he shamefully admits.

He leaps off to another hut, hoping to find his charge inside, and repeats with the next and the next, determined to keep his promise of her safety. Kagome does the same, but the opposite direction, hoping to cover more ground that way. Fighting her way through all the smoke and flames of each hut, she finally hears it, "-lp!" Listening more closely, "Help!" She hears her adopted son crying for her.

She rushes into the next hut, this one in more flames than the previous ones, seeming highly unstable. She rushes inside after spotting the two children huddled in the furthest corner, away from the flames. Reaching out for them, "Here! I'm here!" Kagome drops to her knees in front of them and grabs onto the two holding them close, with intentions to carry them out. Their soot and tear streaked faces with slight smiles at the thought of getting out of the inferno alive.

A loud creak of the support beam above their heads told them that the house would collapse at any second. Quickly making sure she had both children, she hurries to the opening made in the wall. But the beam gives way. "Ahhhh!" Kagome screams in horror, quickly dropping back to her knees and putting the children underneath her body to shield them from the impact. The beam hits her body, the flames, smoke and shock on her caused her to fall unconscious.

After three seconds of being under the burning beam, a great gust of wind blew over the hut, extinguishing the flames instantly. Sesshomaru surveys the hut fast, without the smoke to interfere, he is able to smell his target. Lifting the beam from the three, he picks Kagome up into his arms, still holding onto thee children for dear life, even in her unconscious state.

He notices that Rin is in shock, but is unharmed. Sesshomaru then looks at Kagome's sleeping face, and could not help but think, 'she is lovely,' tenderly scanning her soft features. 'Wait, what? No. This Sesshomaru does not think such thoughts about the half breed's wench,' decidingly putting the thought to death.

Rin and Shippo stir from the daze of the incident that just befallen them. Looking up at Kagome, they burst into tears. "Kagome! Are you OK? Wake up!" Shippo calls out to her in vain. "Silence, kit. The miko is unconscious," Sesshomaru orders and explains. He walks outside to meet the rest of the group, and lays Kagome down on the ground.

"Kagome?! What happened, will she be OK?" Sango gasped as she saw her best friend's state. "Lady Kagome saved me and Shippo from a burning hut. The one we were in at first burned down, and there were bees everywhere, so we ran to another hut, but got trapped," Rin explains in between sniffling.

"My lord! At last we have found you! They just ran off and I couldn't find them anywhere!" Jaken explains his and A-Un's absence from the children's side. "Jaken." "Y-yes, my lord?" Gulping down the lump in his throat. "You are lucky the miko saved Rin, in turn, she saved you from an agonizing death as well." "Ahh," Jaken sighs relief that he will live to see another day.

Sesshomaru looks down at the girl who risked her life to save his charge. "We will take her to the Western castle. There are healers there that will attend to her wounds." "Wait, why should we let you take her there?" Inuyasha demands, upset about his friends condition and the authority his brother is taking over the group.

"I am in her debt," he voices blankly. Picking her up in his arms, he gathers himself on his cloud. "Follow. We are not far," Sesshomaru commands. Inuyasha follows, Miroku and Sango ride on Kilala, Shippo, Rin and Jaken ride on A-Un and follow the lord to his castle.

20 minutes later, Kagome starts to stir in Sesshomaru's arms as they near the castle, 'what an odd human. To risk her life for a demon and young girl she doesn't know,' Sesshomaru's thoughts went to her brave act earlier. Kagome opens her eyes slightly, squinting at the brightness of the moon shining at her. Confused as to what was so soft against her and why it was so windy, she looked around and up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her, 'what beautiful eyes,' she thinks, daring herself to caress his perfect face, but deciding not to. 'I must be dreaming. But I could have sworn that I just called Lord Ice Prince Sesshomaru beautiful,' she thinks with a shudder at her own foolishness.

Determining that she was dreaming, she inquired him, "what happened? Are the children OK?". "They are well. You fell unconscious after finding them in a burning hut, this Sesshomaru is taking you to the Western castle for healing," he says, returning his gaze towards the direction of the castle.

"Oh, OK," Kagome understood. Her body screamed at her to sleep. Forcing herself awake, wanting to know what else this dream holds after finding out that Sesshomaru is being kind and caring towards her., However, this was becoming difficult with the amount of comfort she was in being held by him. Her eyes started to drift close. Finally, sleep overtook her completely, 'I'll have to tell Sango about this funny dream when I wake up.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning Desire - Chapter 3**

As silent as he is deadly, Sesshomaru enters his castle through the main gates. His loyal guards bow their heads in the utmost respect, "My Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned," the lizard demon guard addresses. "Bring the healer to the guest room in the west wing," Sesshomaru orders with absolute authority as he swiftly goes up the stairs and through the grand doors into the foyer of the main hall.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru turns to address the group, "I will take the miko to the guest room. You will all be shown a room of your own. My servants will lead you." With that, he turns back to the girl in his arms, fast asleep, and continues on his way.

After many more sets of stairs and hallways, Sesshomaru enters a large room with a king sized bed of 1000 thread count silk sheets of royal purple. The walls being of gold and white, fitting for the Inu Yokai Clan. A balcony off the side, and rich furniture sparely decorating the room.

Sesshomaru gently lays Kagome's sleeping body on the bed, lingering a few seconds longer than necessary. He stands there, just looking. Glancing at her frail body, moving his eyes from her feet to her glowing face from the moonlight bouncing off it due to the open curtains. 'What is happening to this Sesshomaru?' he thought with despair, thinking himself mad, he turned to leave.

Kagome started to grunt in her sleep, causing him to face her once more, only to notice her face was quite red compared to her normal complexion, 'this Sesshomaru is confused, there is no need to notice her normal features in the first place. She is a weak, mortal, miko; all traits that would make her useless to this one,' Sesshomaru's thoughts turn bitter at the idea; unbeknownst to him though, making him angry at himself for such words.

He stands above her, slowly caressing his hand along her soft cheek; making its way to her forehead. Just as he saw Rin do to him to determine health, he felt heat radiating off her. Taking this as a sign as an unhealthy state, he walks out of the room to call once more for the healer, unhappy that they still are not there after being called once.

As Sesshomaru starts walking back down the long corridor from Kagome's room, a small rabbit demon, a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes comes bounding down the corridor towards him, "my lord, I apologize for my absence, I needed to go back to the clinic for supplies. May I enter the patient's room?" Explaining and asking at a fast speed, but Sesshomaru easily caught it. "Yes. Inform this one of her progress," he commands, his icy features still in play, causing a chill to run down the healer's spine. "At once my lord," with a quick bow, she leaps off to Kagome's room and begins her treatment.

Sesshomaru enters his study and plops down at his desk. Staring at the massive stack of paperwork left for him during his time traveling the lands. All the while, Inuyasha finds himself in the kitchen with Shippo, attempting to find something to eat, "hey, this looks good!" Inuyasha starts to grab desserts off the center table. "Hey you! This kitchen is off limits to guests!" An angry cat demon comes running around the corner after she heard Inuyasha. "Wait," she looked at him more closely, "are you Lord Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Uh, that's my name, but I dunno about the lord part," Inuyasha admits dumbfounded, scratching the back of his head. The cat demon instantly throws herself on the ground in a deep bow, "my sincerest apologies my lord, I did not know it was you. Please. If you wish for a meal, all you need is but command it, I will have it prepared immediately." "Oh, well," Inuyasha starts shyly, "could ya make something? Anything is fine." "Yes, my lord. Right away! It will be ready for you in the dining room," she bows once more before diving into her cooking task.

Inuyasha and Shippo leave the kitchen, both highly confused about what just happened. "Maybe you're more respected around here than you thought," Shippo suggests an answer. "Yeah, maybe. I'll ask Sesshomaru, cause this is just weird." The two continue towards the dining room, empty stomachs ready to be filled.

Miroku and Sango were sitting in the dining room already, just talking. "So, do you have any plans for after we defeat Naraku?" Sango inquires, a little bit of hope laced in her question. "Hmm. Well," Miroku crosses in arms in front of him in thought, "I plan on finding a beautiful woman who will bear my children." He looks up to the ceiling with dreamy eyes.

"Oh," Sango looks down disappointed. "Do not worry, my dear Sango, you will have the first opportunity to grant me my wish," Miroku chuckles as Sango blushed, but tries to hide it by smacking him on the face, "Pervert," she huffs under her breath. Just then, Inuyasha and Shippo come into the room.

The next day, Kagome woke up feeling completely better. She sat up in her bed, 'wait. Bed? How did I-,' Kagome's thoughts got cut off as the healer entered her room. "Oh, good morning Lady Kagome, I am glad to see you have woken. Lord Sesshomaru seemed quite worried about your condition," the healer said quickly, causing Kagome to believe she misheard her.

"Wait, you're telling me Sesshomaru was worried. About me? Now I _know_ I'm dreaming. Where am I?" "You are in the Western castle, my lady, home to Lord Sesshomaru, he has ordered me see to your health," the healer explains, placing Kagome's white and gold kimono for the day at the end of her bed. "Oh, I guess that dream I had the other night was real then," Kagome's face turned red when recalling what she called him and wanted to do to him.

Kagome gets out of bed and heads to the clothes. "Allow me to assist you Lady Kagome," the healer offers. "Thanks, and please, just call me Kagome. I'm in no position to be called a lady." "As you wish, Kagome." The healer continues to help wrap and tie the kimono in place.

"It was so strange," the healer started, "Lord Sesshomaru has never shown any interest in a human, other than Rin, let alone a powerful woman such as yourself. He even placed your room right next to his. Very unheard of. I'm curious, what is your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Huh? We have no relationship. He's tried to kill me on multiple occasions, he doesn't like who I travel with, and he thinks I'm a pathetic human," Kagome rants in embarrassment from the healer accusations. "Hm. Very strange indeed," the healer finishes up with Kagome's dressing and doing her hair. "How do you know about my power?" "I had to tap into a little of it to complete your healing," she explains.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome gives the healer a wide smile and soft bow, "thank you very much." "The pleasure is all mine," the healer returns the bow. "May I ask for your name?" "It's Akane," she said, pleased that Kagome was interested to know something about a lowly servant. "Well, thank you very much Akane. I should probably go thank Sesshomaru as well, could you take me to him?" "Of course," Akane leads Kagome down the hall to the study, where Sesshomaru had been all night.

Akane knocked on the door. "Enter." With Sesshomaru's approval, Kagome entered the study, leaving Akane outside to go back to her work, "she would make a great mate for him," she says to herself, walking away.

Although Akane was talking to herself, Sesshomaru's inhuman hearing heard the comment, and couldn't help it, as tiny and unnoticeable as it was, he blushed. Kagome walked up to the front of his desk and bowed. "Thank you very much for your hospitality and Akane's resources to heal me," Kagome said with gratitude. "You saved this Sesshomaru's ward. It is only natural I repay the debt," he returned, icy and stoic.

Looking around the room, Kagome noticed all the books surrounding them, "wow, there are so many books." "Indeed." "Do you like to read?" "Hm." With the short responses, Kagome stopped asking questions. She walked over to one of the bookcases and pulled out a book. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing to glance up at her. But what she did next made his eyes widen in surprise, she started to read it. "I was not aware a commoner could read." "Yeah, well, where i'm from, everyone is taught to read at a young age," Kagome understands his surprise, based on what she knows about the feudal era.

Kagome finds a chair and sits in it to continue reading. 'This human has brought more surprises than expected. Power, loyalty, intelligence. Maybe Akane was right. . . No! Enough of these foolish thoughts!' Sesshomaru berated himself for them once again. The two go about their work in peace, and unknown to both of them, comfort in each other's presence.

Many hours later, a knock was heard at the door. Sesshomaru doesn't even look up, "enter." "Dinner is ready my lord." "Hm," he grunts his approval, indicating they will be there shortly. "Wow, I didn't realize I was here for so long," Kagome glances out the window to see it was not dark out, "I'm starving. I'll meet you there Sesshomaru," Kagome leaves with a glowing smile and small wave of her hand.

The moment Kagome left the room, Sesshomaru felt something. 'Why does this one feel hallow?' His thoughts interrupted as he heard the giggling of Kagome from down the hall. With the smallest smile, he rises from his desk to join the rest at the dining room.

With everyone at the table, Miroku spoke up, "well, with Lady Kagome well again, I believe it is time to go back and look for more shards." "I agree, we need to get going again," Sango added. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for a split second, 'why did I look at him? Do I expect him to say, "no don't go."? Do I want him to?' Kagome, lost in her confusing thoughts, almost didn't catch what Inuyasha said. "I'm actually kinda liking it here," Inuyasha surprised everyone, even Sesshomaru internally.

"What?!" Everyone yells in surprise. "Yeah, everyone's treating me really well here. It's weird and different, but I like it," he explains, uncomfortable with sharing his feelings, especially in front of Sesshomaru. "That is because everyone here bears no ill will towards you. You are not the reason father betrayed my mother, therefore, you should not be punished," Sesshomaru explains. "But I thought you hated me! You're always trying to kill me!" Inuyasha argues roughly. "Sparring match," Kagome answered. Surprising Sesshomaru, once again, with her intellect. "Hm," he answers, indicating she was right.

With Inuyasha now in a dazed state in his seat, Miroku bring up the subject again, "I still believe it is best to move forward." Kagome, although feels strangely depressed about the thought of leaving, agrees. "Yes, we need to get rid of the jewel and Naraku as soon as possible. We can't do that being here. We should leave in the morning after a good rest," Kagome offers the plan to the rest, receiving nods of approval. She turns towards Sesshomaru, "thank you again for your hospitality," she slightly bows at this. "Hm," he responds.

The group finishes their meal and heads off to their respective rooms. Sesshomaru walks Kagome to hers due to the close proximity of their rooms. They reach her door, and Kagome opens it, about to go in. But turns to face the lord once more. Looking up into his golden, icy eyes. She quickly and shly gets closer to him, stands on her tiptoes, and places a chaste and delicate kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she whispers to him, and scurries into her room. Closing the door behind her with haste, leaning her body against it, sliding to the ground, 'What did I just do?!' she thinks as she holds her hot red face in her hands.

Sesshomaru continues to be like a statue. Standing in a daze with what just happened. 'Why is this Sesshomaru conflicted with this?' thinking with confusion, 'no, the real question is: who gave that human wench permission to touch this Sesshomaru?' Thinking he had himself under control of whatever spell he thinks Kagome put on him and the latter thought was the correct one to have, he walks to his room.

The next morning, the group packs up and prepares to leave the castle to continue with their mission. Exiting the castle grounds, Kagome couldn't help but take one last glance at the castle with hopeful eyes, 'he didn't say good-bye. Why would he? Why do I seem to be disappointed by this?' Kagome then turns back around and joins her friends. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was watching them depart from the window of his study, holding the book Kagome had read the previous day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Burning Desire - Chapter 4**

Inuyasha's group departs from the Western castle. Some glad to be back on track to finding the remaining shards, others are surprised by their depression. However, the company continues to press forward, this time heading east.

"Hey, if we're headed back towards Kaede's hut, I could return home for a short time to resupply," Kagome thought out loud, tapping her finger against her chin.

"No way in hell! We just got started!" Inuyasha fumes loudly.

"But we need more medical supplies," Kagome begins, stomping her foot. Inuyasha still not allowing it, was about to retort, "and we need more ramen." At that moment, Inuyasha crossed his arms in a defeated sigh, "All right. But only for a day!" "That's all I need," Kagome reassured him with a smile.

The friends continue on their way. Hours of walking turned into days, and days turned into a week. After a couple battles with rogue demons, the collection of one more shard, and the ramen deprivation of the crew, they finally arrived at Inuyasha's forest to bid Kagome a safe journey home.

"OK, I'll be back later tonight!"

"Have a safe trip Kagome," Sango waves to her best friend.

"Bring me a treat!" Shippo bounces with anticipation. A small wave of her hand a smile to match, Kagome leaps into the well; followed by a flash of mystical light, transporting her 500 years into the future.

Kagome's feet landed on the bottom of the well. Looking up, she sees the ceiling to the shrine the well is encased in during her time period. "Looks like I made it," she says with a smile. Climbing up the walls and over the ledge, she exits the well, and out of the shrine. Coming up the steps to her house, she yells, "Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm back!" Mrs. Higurashi comes around the corner from the kitchen, "welcome back, dear!" She engulfs her daughter into a large hug. "Hey, sis!" Souta comes from upstairs to greet his sister.

Kagome gives her family hugs and smiles, "Unfortunately, I can't stay for long. I've got to get back by tonight," she says, slightly crestfallen. Being a very understanding mother to a time-traveling teenager, she gives Kagome a warm smile, "that's alright. I'll pack you some food. Why don't you take a bath?" The thought sounded glorious to Kagome, "that sounds like a perfect idea."

While Kagome took a bath, her thoughts drifted to the events at the castle. Laying in the tub, she replayed a particular event in her head over and over again. 'Why did I kiss him?' Sinking half her face into the water she was sitting in, trying to make sense of it all. 'He's tried to kill me many times before, he's ice cold, he hates humans, he hates weakness. . .' slightly depressing herself of these thoughts. 'But he's loyal, intelligent, a great leader, handsome, and has some of the same interests I have. . .' These thoughts confused her further, 'but why do I have to tell myself this?' Thinking about him made her stomach churn, face heat up, voice crack. And this slightly irritated her, but it was familiar.

Then, she remembered, it's the same feelings when she loved Inuyasha romantically. 'Am. . . am I in love with Sesshomaru?'

This final thought made Kagome jump up from her slouched position in the tub. 'That must be it! But. . . what am I supposed to do about it?' Coming to no conclusion as to her dilemma, Kagome gets out of the tub after finishing her soak. Going to her room, she puts on new clothes more appropriate for the time period she was returning to. A pair of tennis shoes with blue jeans and a normal t-shirt with a jacket in her bag.

Starting to head downstairs, she passes her family's study. Looking at the shelves of books, Kagome gets an idea. Going into the study, she selects a book, _The Art of War_ , 'Sesshomaru might like this one,' thinking this as an excuse to see him again.

Going back to the stairs and descending, she comes into kitchen to find her mother just putting the last of the food she made into some small containers, and lots of ramen beside them. "Thanks, mom, this all looks great!" Kagome gave her mother a hug of gratitude. "You're welcome, dear," Mrs. Higurashi smiles, but glances at Kagome's hand, "what's the book for?"

"Oh, I was going to give it to a. . . friend, as a gift. Is that OK?" Kagome hesitant as to what relationship she and Sesshomaru have at the moment and for the permission to take the book. "Which friend?" Mrs. Higurashi has heard the names of everyone Kagome has met through her daughter's stories when she returned home, and was curious about the new member.

"It's. . . umm. . . Inuyasha's half-brother. Sesshomaru." Kagome said quietly and unsure of her choice to tell her mother.

"You don't mean the demon that's tried to kill you multiple times, do you?" Her mother, slightly worried about her daughter's sanity, hand rushes to her face in a gasp as she sees Kagome nod her head.

"Yeah, that's the same one. But it was all a misunderstanding! He's on our side now. . . I think," Kagome rubs the back of her head in awkwardness from the push and pull relationship of Sesshomaru to Kagome's group. "I'll tell you more about it when I get back and I have more time to talk, OK?" Mrs. Higurashi knows Kagome, and knows she wasn't telling her everything; but is willing to be patient and wait for Kagome to return, as she knows she will.

Walking Kagome out to the well, Mrs. Higurashi hugs her and says good-bye. "Bye mom! I'll be back as soon as I can!" And with that, Kagome leaps back into the well, followed by the familiar arrays of magical lights.

Once again, touching her feet at the bottom of the well, this time, replacing a shrine ceiling with a starry night sky. After waiting for about 10 seconds, she sees a hand reach down to her. "Ah, there you are Inuyasha," she says as she grabs his hand to help yank her out. "Feh, took you long enough," Inuyasha crosses his arms in contempt, looking over her new outfit, "your clothes changed."

"Yeah, decided I was due for a change," she says as she hands Inuyasha the large yellow backpack, "can you carry this to the village for me? It's a little heavy." With one finger, Inuyasha lifts it up and beings to walk back the village with Kagome in tow.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Kagome announces as she enters the hut. "Welcome back!" Everyone says in their own little way. "What did you bring me, Kagome!" Shippo barely able to control his excitement, started bouncing again. Chuckling slightly, Kagome reached into her bag, "I got you a lolly pop!" Kagome presents the gift to Shippo. "Yay!" He cries with joy.

"You spoil him, Lady Kagome," Miroku gives her a reprimanding, yet playful opinion. "I can't help it, he's just so cute!" Kagome claps her hands to her face in joy at her adopted son's appearance.

With that, everyone decides to sleep well that night, so they may continue on their journey in the morning. When morning dawned, the group packed up, said their thanks to Kaede, and left heading north-west.

As a couple days passed, the group noticed that the temperature was dropping. "I think winter is on its way," Kagome thought out loud. "I agree, we had better prepare ourselves for the colder weather to come," Sango adds. With only one battle to help some villagers from a low-level demon attack, the group was getting disappointed by their lack of luck in finding the shards.

The fourth day of the journey since leaving Kaede's hut, the cold weather began to set in more fiercely. As the clouds came roaring in, Kagome thought to be cautious of what weather could hit them, "Hey, I think it's going to rain soon, and it's starting to get dark. We should find some shelter soon." Everyone looked to the skies and agreed with Kagome's observation.

Continuing on a small dirt road, the group keeps their eyes out for a form of shelter. But before they could find anything, the clouds opened up and unleashed a mighty storm of rain, the winds also picked up, making walking the now slippery dirt road harder.

The group begins to run, trying to find something to protect themselves; when Inuyasha spots it. A cave! "There's a cave just up ahead!" He informs the group behind him. They race to the dry rocky hole in the wall.

Relief from the harsh weather, they look around. The cave goes much deeper than originally thought to have. But appears to be empty nonetheless. Changing into any dry clothes they have or stripping off expandable layers to hang for drying, they build a fire to aid in drying their clothes and bodies.

"I guess this would be a good time to eat the food my mom made for dinner," Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of containers, opening them and placing them in the middle of the group on the floor. "Kagome's mother is heaven sent!" Miroku stares at it, dreamy-eyed. "Thank you Kagome," replies Sango, while rolling her eyes at Miroku's statement.

Kagome smiles at her friend's appreciation, but holds a rather annoyed look as she finds inuyasha's nose in her bag. "Inuyasha, what are you looking for?" "The good food. . . here it is!" He yells with triumph, holding the noodle cup in the air. "Inuyasha. . ." Kagome looks at him fuming, "SIT!" Inuyasha comes crashing to the ground, creating a crater underneath him.

"What'd you do that for?!" He yells at her. "Can't you appreciate anything anyone does for you!?" she yells back. The squabble between them lasted a couple minutes, in favor of Kagome. Inuyasha sat in a corner, pouting.

Suddenly, Inuyasha turned around, looking at the entrance of the cave, sniffing the air. "Relax, Inuyasha, you can have the ramen tomorrow," Kagome sighs at his childness.

"No," he sniffs the air more, "it's not that." Once he recognizes the smell, he slightly growls, but not as heavy as before.

Everyone turns their head to the entrance to find a tall, silver-hair, golden-eyes, killing perfection demon standing there, with three companions at his sides.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasps at the unexpected appearance of the lord. He looks around the cave to find the usual companions of his half-brother. "You are in this Sesshomaru's cave," he dryly states. "We apologize, Lord Sesshomaru, he had no idea. But with the storm, might we intrude for the night?" Mirkou politely asks and explains, with a humble bow. "Hm." He responds, indicating acceptance.

"Lady Kagome! Rin is glad to see you again. You too, Shippo!" Rin runs to hug both Kagome and Shippo, a large smile on her face. "Rin! It's good to see you too!" Kagome returns the young girl's affection. "And you're soaking wet!" Kagome gasped at the sudden wet and cold contact. "Here, let's get you dried off," Kagome gets a towel and dries her off as best she can, then taking Rin around the corner of the cave, taking off the girl's clothes and wrapping her in the towel, and hanging the clothes to dry.

"Thank you Lady Kagome!" Rin's appreciation radiating off her. "No problem, sweetie. Are you hungry at all, we were just eating dinner." "Yes, Rin is very hungry." Taking Rin back to the group and plopping her down in front of the fire, she hands Rin a container, "Here have some of this, it's very good." "Thank you!"

As these interactions were occurring, Sesshomaru had his watchful eye on Kagome as she was dealing with his ward. Something that would not normally happen, but he felt unusually comfortable with the miko doing it. 'The miko's maternal instincts are strong, a good quality in a mate. . .' Finding himself thinking of Kagome as anything other than a weak human again, he growled at himself to rid himself of said thoughts.

Sitting himself down along the wall behind the group, he continues his watch. Inuyasha sits down next to him, and attempts to get more clarification on the events at the castle regarding his strange treatment from the servants. But, with Sesshomaru, nobody gets very much information.

Sighing with defeat, Inuyasha joins the rest of the group by the fire. A few minutes later, Kagome comes to sit next to Sesshomaru. A slight awkward silence overcame them, but soon Kagome broke it. "Hey, it's good to see you again. What are you doing in this area? Patrolling?" "Hm," Sesshomaru's version of "yes." "Ah, that would make sense. . . Um, hey. . . I don't know if you have something like this already, but I saw it and thought you might like it," Kagome hands him the book.

Shock clearly written on his face as his eyes widen and mouth agape for a fraction of a second before concealing it again. Kagome continues, "it's about war and strategies." Sesshomaru takes the book, "This Sesshomaru thanks you. But am now in your debt once again; as one is given a gift, the other should return with the same." It was now Kagome's turn to be shocked, but didn't have the ability to hide it. She had never heard so many words come from his mouth; she couldn't help but think it sounded beautiful.

"It's no problem. You don't owe me anything," Kagome waved her hands in front of her, telling him that there was no need to reciprocate the gift. 'Though I would be lying if I said I wouldn't be ecstatic to have a gift from him,' she thought with a blush.

Sesshomaru saw the blush across her face, thinking her ill from the storm, he gets closer to her; making her blush deeper. He runs a hand over her face, caressing it slightly, "you are ill." He states, concern hardly peaking out of his voice. "N-no, I . . . i'm f-fine," Kagome's words tremble at his touch, not able to control her voice's shakiness.

Realizing that he doesn't believe her, and not wanting to make a fool of herself, she quickly gets up and heads back the group. Turning her head to look at him once again, "I hope you enjoy the book," she said with a smile. And turned her full attention back to her friends.

Sango, witnessing the entire episode, gave her friend a very knowing look. Scooting closer to her friend, and whispering softly to her, "So, Kagome, what's going on between you two?" "Shhh! Sango! I'll tell you later when we have more privacy," Kagome blushed and panicked at the thought of Sesshomaru's super sensitive hearing might have overheard Sango's question.

To Kagome's horror, he did hear. Looking to the ceiling of the cave in thought, 'Indeed, what is happening?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Burning Desire Chapter 5**

As morning approached, the sun's light shone on the inhabitants of the cave. With the rainstorm gone, it was now safe for everyone to get back to their tasks. Packing up the blankets into her bag, and redressing Shippo and Rin now that their clothes were dry, she lost herself in her thoughts. 'Now that I know what's going on in my head with Sesshomaru, it feels kinda sad to see him go. . .' Thinking of the inevitable time where the groups will part ways.

Moving towards the dead campfire, she gathers up what was part of last night's dinner utensils. Putting the last empty container in her bag, she thinks of it, 'Wait! Maybe he could join us! I'll have to ask everyone else first, of course.' With that, Kagome hurriedly packed the rest of the belongings away and went to her group of friends opposite of the cave from where Sesshomaru's group was.

She rounded everyone in a small huddle, and whispered softly, "Hey, could Sesshomaru and his crew come with us?" Inuyasha, now not feeling 100% anger against his brother anymore, sighed, "I guess. The more people we have, the better chances we have at defeating Naraku." "And the more eyes to look for shards," added Sango. "And I could play with Rin!" Shippo liked the idea of having a friend his age to play with. "I have no problem with him coming along, but I am not so sure about his answer," replied Miroku.

'True, I don't think Sesshomaru will easily join us,' Kagome thought deeply, trying to come up with a plan, 'I guess I'll just make the same argument everyone made just now.'

Walking over to the exit of the cave where Sesshomaru was gathering his pack, she put on her best and most natural smile. "Sesshomaru!" She said with delight, "would you guys like to join us?" Slightly taken aback by her offer, Sesshomaru silently contemplates his options, benefits, and drawbacks. After 5 minutes of pure silence, Kagome dishearteningly thought that meant no.

Starting to turn back to her friends, she sadly starts, "Well, it's OK. If you change your mi-." "We will join you," Sesshomaru stoically cuts her off. Turning to face him full on again, her mouth agape, "Really?". "Hm," he grunts approval. With a wide smile, she runs up and gives him a large hug, successfully shocking him into a concrete state. Kagome was so happy she did not even realize what she was doing.

"Kagome, if you don't let go of him, he might change his mind," giggled Sango. Kagome, finally realizing what she was doing, quickly released her grip, turning bright red with embarrassment. "Oh, i'm sorry!"

Moving back to retrieve her bag in a mortified state, she says, "Well, since we're all together now, let's get going!" Smiling a large grin, forcing Sesshomaru to feel like he made the decision as he mentally grinned in return.

Jaken has been a frozen statue from what all happened in the last 5 minutes, 'that human wench dared to ask Lord Sesshomaru to join HER? My lord accepted? The same wench touched my lord's person?! What is going on!?' His internal theater was roaring in confusion and causing him a mighty headache. "Tee hee, Master Jaken is shocked," smiled Rin, poking the imp in the cheek to make him move.

Sesshomaru saw that his new group was ready to go, and as leader of his own group and ruler of these very lands, he took the front as natural chief. Nobody minded anyhow.

Days went by with the same events; the group walked all day, stopping for bathroom breaks, meals, and nightly camping. The first night, Inuyasha was about to go out to get food for dinner, but Sesshomaru stopped him, "This Sesshomaru is alpha, and will hunt."

"What?! No way! I'm the alpha! You joined _our_ group!" Inuyasha argued back. "This one believes the miko to be the alpha of _your_ pack," Sesshomaru states his observations, a bit annoyed that the half-breed dares to argue with him. "What? Me?" Kagome shocked that anyone thought she was so highly ranked within the group. "Hm," Sesshomaru silently responds.

"There's no way she could be the alpha! I'm the strongest!" Inuyasha strikes back, a bit sore from being lowered on totem pole of importance. "The miko could purify you within seconds and the beads around your neck suggest you are under her control," Sesshomaru once again points out correctly. At this point Inuyasha gave up completely and went to pout up in a tall tree overlooking the camp.

"Well, there can't be two alphas, can there?" Kagome inquires, fully willing to relinquish her position to Sesshomaru. "In these circumstances, there can. We divide responsibility," Sesshomaru explains gracefully. "Oh, OK. So what do I do for dinner?" "You will prepare the meal, I shall hunt." "Sounds fair." With the roles established, the next few nights went on in relative peace.

One day, the group found a stream just below a hill and a flat plain of many flowers just over the hill. They decided this would be a beautiful place to rest for some lunch. Rin, being the flower girl she is, dashed to the flat plain over the hill to pick flowers. Sesshomaru meandered after her to keep a watchful eye on the group at the stream down the hill and the little girl at the top.

As Rin was picking some flowers and making a crown, the wind picked up slightly. Causing Rin to look up at the sky by the random weather. Only to drop the unfinished crown and scream, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru was in front of her within a second, coming face to face with a humanoid dragon demon.

"Rin, return to the pack," he commands, glaring down the demon floating off the ground by 15 feet. "Well, if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru of the West; a pleasure my lord," the demon drops to the ground and gives a polite bow. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru replies menacingly.

"I just happen to know you would be here; and merely wished to introduce myself. I am Aria," she continues to bow to Sesshomaru. At this point the group heard the scream and came rushing up the hill and were at Sesshomaru's side. "Ah, company has arrived." Looking over the crew, she identifies her target, "You must be the miko Kagome, correct?" "Yes, how do you know my name," Kagome slightly nervous about the information this unknown demon has.

"I know things," Aria said with a soft chuckle. Sesshomaru looked down to Kagome who was at his right side. Giving her a look nobody else receives, then quickly hiding it away. Aria happens to notice this however, "Interesting. Well, I came here for a task, and I will complete it," at this she rises back into the sky.

With what appears to be an attack, the group spreads out and takes to arms. Aria gathers her energy between her hands and turns it into a large fireball. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled at her while swinging his sword at her. However, she was able to dodge it.

With a quick swing of her arms, the fireball went straight to Kagome, "Ahhh!" She screams as the fire penetrates her body, sinking beneath her skin; she falls to the ground in momentary pain. Sesshomaru, thinking of nothing else but saving Kagome, didn't notice a second fireball coming straight for him as well. Striking him, and setting him ablaze as well.

Miroku and Sango ran to their companions, attempting to put out the fire, but to no avail. While the two appeared to be on fire, there was no physical burning being done. Inuyasha swings his sword at Aria again, but she escapes to the skies and disappears from sight, her final words, "I wish you all happiness!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat there, stunned, but surprisingly, they were not in any pain. "Kagome, are you OK?" Sango asked worryingly. "Yeah, I felt a slight burn at first, but it's gone," Kagome looked at her hands as they were covered in a cool fire. Just as Sesshomaru was doing, also confused as to what magic was set upon him.

After another second or two, the fire appeared to have been swallowed up by their bodies, disappearing completely. "Huh, that was really. . . odd," Kagome was at a loss for any real words. "Hm," Sesshomaru agreed. "And whoever that was, she's gone now," Sango looked around the sky to see if Aria was still there. "I pray there won't be any negative side effects of this strange magic," Miroku ponders.

Shippo and Rin came running up the hill to see if everyone was OK. Not seeing a scratch on anybody, the two children gave a deep exhale of relief. They decided to continue playing in the field while the adults finished eating back at the bottom of the hill.

Sesshomaru, not trusting the area to be safe anymore, stayed with the children, sitting down on the field glancing at the sky for potential enemies. Rin took the opportunity to sit down next to him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" "Hm?" "Do you like Lady Kagome?" At this the demon lord was taken aback, again. "Rin thinks she's very nice. Rin would like a mother like Kagome. . ." She said this last part with a bit of hope and sadness.

Not sure how to answer because of his lack of understanding regarding "feelings", he patted the little girl on the head instead. Satisfied, Rin shot back to her feet and started running around with Shippo again.

Thinking about what Rin just said, he heard a voice he hadn't heard from in a long time. '** We like the miko **' Sesshomaru's inner beast told him, 'This Sesshomaru did not give you permission to speak.' With a low growl and laugh, the inner beast continued, '** The miko would make a good mother, she's strong, she's beautiful, she brings us surprise, she stands up to us, she's brave; nothing is boring with her,**' it explains. 'Hm, this Sesshomaru already knows this, but she is a human, and a miko, the enemy of demons,' Sesshomaru continues to mentally argue with his other half.

At this, the inner beast hides itself back within the depths of his mind. Sesshomaru, though, was perplexed as to when he gathered this knowledge of Kagome's qualities. Looking down from the sky, he saw the field of flowers. Looking at all the colors before him, he remembered, 'The book. This Sesshomaru has a debt to pay.' He spent 15 minutes looking at all the colors before finding the right one, a light pink with white in the center. 'Innocent, pure, feminine; uniquely her,' he thought, examining the flower more closely.

Kagome came up the hill to tell the children and Sesshomaru that everything was packed and everyone wanted to get going. Sesshomaru walked up to her, and presented her the little flower. "Is. . .is this for me?" She gasped. "Hm," he replied. Taking the small flower in the her hand, she lightly sniffs it. "It smells great. Thank you very much!" She beams at him in appreciation. Her smile was so contagious, that Sesshomaru even allowed a smiled to slip through, but very briefly. Kagome saw it nonetheless, and gasped once more at how beautiful he was when he smiled.

Deciding to keep his smile to herself for a little while, she turns back to the group with Sesshomaru and the children behind her. The pack gathers, and they continue on their way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Burning Desire - Chapter 6**

The enlarged pack continue to hunt for shards after their recent strange encounter with the dragon demoness, Aria. After hours of hunting that day, they set up for camp in the forest; deemed a safe location by Sesshomaru. After they set up the fire and unpacked what need to be, Sesshomaru went off to go hunt for dinner, leaving the rest to chat for a few minutes.

"Ouch!" Kagome cried, clutching her chest in pain. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo and Rin looked at her with worried eyes. "It's nothing, just a little heartburn, I think." Kagome reassured them it was OK, and patting their heads with a smile. Comforted, the children talked again, telling Kagome of a story they heard from Jaken.

However, as seconds ticked by, Kagome's pain got worse, "OUCH!" Crying out much louder than before. Sango went to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "is everything OK? You seem in pain." She noted the sweat that was glistening off Kagome's skin for the pain. "It's fine, it's just my chest hurts, like it's on fire. But I haven't done anything to it or eaten anything weird . . ." Kagome looked down, trying to figure out the odd pain, and wiping the sweat off her. Miroku, observing this, 'hmm . . . I wonder. . .,' he thought, attempting to solve this, but already having an idea forming.

Seconds more went by, and suddenly the pain lessened. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Sesshomaru emerged from the forest holding his prize, and Kagome's pain disappeared completely. Deciding that it was all her imagination, she lept to her task for preparing the meal.

Sesshomaru handed her the boar he killed, and saw a few sweat beads on Kagome's face, and gave a questioning, yet stoney still, look to Inuyasha. Inuyasha understood the question, and replied, "She said something of her chest burning, but it went away when you got back." Inuyasha looked at his brother with a shrug of his shoulders, not really knowing what to think.

"This is strange," Sesshomaru began, everyone looking at him now, "this Sesshomaru also felt burning, although it was not painful." Everyone thought the coincidence was highly unusual. Miroku now speaking up, "perhaps this is some evil magic that has a hold of you two specifically; perhaps it will even spread to the rest of us like an illness?" Everyone looked around each other, hoping it was untrue. The children now very frightened, especially after seeing Kagome in so much pain.

"This has only happened once, maybe it's just fluke," Kagome tried to rest her friend's minds of being struck by an unknown disease, and glaring at Miroku for scaring the kids. With her encouraging words enough, they go about their business as usual.

"Hey, Sango, I saw a hot spring just around the corner, wanna join me?" Kagome asked, grabbing her toiletries and towel. "Mm, a bath sounds great!" Sango retrieved her own towel, courtesy of Kagome, and the two went through the forest and came to a hot spring.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha again with a questioning gaze. Inuyasha looked at him dumbfounded, "You didn't know? Apparently it's a woman-human thing. As long as we don't go near them, they won't kill you," stating with absolute certainty from previous experience. Sesshomaru took his gaze off his brother after retrieving this information, and stared at the retreated form of Kagome. Inuyasha, being observant for once, "don't worry, they ain't gone long, they're safe, and they ain't going far," Inuyasha unknowingly reassured his older brother to a degree.

Kagome and Sango, now in heaven in the relaxing spring, sat in content. But Sango had other plans, "So Kagome, you wanna fill me in now about you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome blushed madly, but nodded slightly, giving in to her friend's demand. "Sango, to put it simply, I think. . . . I think I love him. . ." Kagome submerged half her face into the water in embarrassment. Sango looked at her in shock, but then turned into a giant grin. "Really?!" Kagome nodded her head, "I had thought about it for a while, but came to the realization when I last went back home."

Sango paddled her way to Kagome's side and gave her a hug, "I fully support you," Sango said honestly, "however," Kagome gulped at her next words, "if he does _anything_ to hurt you, I _will_ end him." Kagome giggled her friend's overprotective nature, "Hahaha, OK Sango." After the big talk, the girls finished up and returned to camp. All seeming to be normal again.

However, during the next week, these burnings of Sesshomaru and Kagome continued. Each night, when Sesshomaru left for the hunt. But Kagome, not wanting to scare her friends, kept quiet about the pain each time. At the end of the weak, the pain was particularly strong, causing Kagome to involuntarily scream, "AHH!"

"Kagome! What's wrong!" Inuyasha jumped down from his perch atop a tree; Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin came to her side as well. "It's the burning. . ." She answered honestly. Her breath ragged and sweat forming on her skin again. Seconds after her scream, the pain stopped, and Sesshomaru once again emerged from the trees; appearing minutely out of breath and a slightly worried appearance on his face, but quickly covering it when he got to the camp.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and nodded her head, indicating what had happened, as he felt the same effect. "Maybe I could offer a suggestion?" Miroku stated to the group. With everyone eager to be rid of this, they sat down and listened to his suggestion. "Perhaps, this goes back to that dragon-woman, Aria; she had shot fire at both Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. Although neither of them were on true fire, the effects could still make a burning sensation." Everyone took in what he said, everything making sense. Miroku continued, "also, the burning only appears to happen when Lord Sesshomaru goes on the hunt, perhaps it's a separation thing. The burning intensifies when they are apart."

"That sounds pretty accurate and logical," Kagome said, wrapping her head around this new information. "But. . . there's nothing we could do about this; unless we ask Aria, we don't know if this is permanent or temporary." Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, who spared her a glance back. Both unable to come up with a solution.

Sango looks at her friend, and gets a cheeky idea, " I guess Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome just can't be separated from each other. Until we find the cure at least," she gave a small wink at Kagome, who in turn, blushed furiously. "Hm," Sesshomaru immediately agreed to the slayer's idea. Causing Kagome to blush even further.

Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'this will help the Miko, as there is no pain to this Sesshomaru, she is pack now, we must protect' he thought. **'No, we protect our future mate,'** Sesshomaru's beast suddenly spoke to him, angry with the meager title Sesshomaru gave Kagome. 'This Sesshomaru will not mate her. Kagome is pack, nothing more.' **'Then why did you call her by her name? We protect what is ours,'** it mocked Sesshomaru's slip up. 'Silence!' he commanded, effectively halting anymore thoughts the beast would conjure up.

After coming up with the no separation plan, the pack went along their business for the night. Inuyasha slept up in his tree, Miroku and Sango on opposite sides of Kilala's large form. Kagome with Shippo and Rin huddled underneath the unzipped sleeping bag and some blankets to cover all three. Lastly, Sesshomaru, leaning against a tree, keeping a diligent watch over the camp. During the hours he had for contemplating thought, he decided to indulge in his beast's argument from weeks ago.

'This Sesshomaru will now hear your words of Kag-, the _Miko's_ , influence to us,' he told his other half, catching his slip up this time. **'At last. An audience with my other half is always an honor,'** The beast side smoothly replied. 'Enough with pleasantries,' Sesshomaru growled. **'Yes. We believe the miko, Kagome, would be the best suited mate for us. As I said earlier, she's brave, good maternal instincts, strong, witty; but also loyal, humorous, intelligent, beautiful. Think about this, we know you care for her; we need you to remove your mask to see it.'** The beast side ended his rant and suggestion.

Sesshomaru sat there, almost stunned by the beast's observations and opinion. 'To think those thoughts are this Sesshomaru's other half; half cares deeply for the mi-, for Kagome. . .' Ending his eye-opening thoughts to meditate before the sun comes up, he sits crossed-legged and closes his eyes.

The next morning came along, a bright and sunny day, "Ah, it's so beautiful out today!" Kagome stretched her arms above her head. 'Yes, you are,' Sesshomaru, still thinking about what his beast has been telling him, couldn't help but think this little compliment as her radiant smile filled him with content. Deciding to see how his superior half thinks of her, he will concede to the beast's suggestion, but in small steps.

The pack got their stuff together and started to head out. However, their peace wouldn't last. A few hours into their journey, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's nose perked, sensing something coming, fast. Inuyasha just growled, but did not draw his sword; Sesshomaru, on the other hand, did, and looked puzzled at Inuyasha's lack of defense. "Heh, it's not worth your time to bloody your sword for him; Kagome would get mad at you if you did anyway," Inuyasha informed his brother, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Sesshomaru continued to be puzzled, but put his sword away anyway. Suddenly, a large dust cloud quickly approached the group, and stopped immediately in front of Inuyasha, who stood at the very front. "Hey, mutt! Get out of my way! I'm here for my woman!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha. "Are ya? I thought you were just trying to get your disgusting smell all over this forest." Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshomaru, once he heard what Koga called Kagome, growled deeply, and stood in front of her for protection. Koga finally got around Inuyasha after squabbling back and forth, but then stood in front of Sesshomaru. "What now?! Can't I just have a word with my woman?!" Sesshomaru squeezed his hands at his sides, cracking his knuckles in anger. 'How dare this meager wolf call what is this Sesshomaru's his!'

Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was highly irritated, and decided to step in before any bloodshed was done. She walked around Sesshomaru's large form and said, "hi Koga, good to see you. I'm sorry we can't stay, we have to continue on our way." Not really listening to what she said, he grabs her hands in his, "Oh, Kagome! It's been so lonely without you! Are you ready to come back to my den and become mine now?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Suddenly, there was a green poison whip that was flicked violently at Kogas back. "Ah!" Koga yelled in pain, dropping Kagome's hands. "What the hell? I thought dog-breath would be attacking, but not the bigger one. This has nothing to do with you!" Koga yelled at Sesshomaru, getting into a fighting stance. "Kagome is pack, as is the rest, she does not belong to you," Sesshomaru stated, menacing eyes that could kill.

Koga, although hesitant when he saw how serious Sesshomaru was, decided not to back down, "You wanna go?!" Koga started to attack, using his advanced speed to swipe his claws at Sesshomaru, but Kagome jumped in between them, "No! Stop!" Koga was not able to stop his speedy attack before reaching her.

But, Sesshomaru's equally quick reflexes grabbed Kagome into his arms out of the way. Holding her tightly and protectively for a few moments, he takes a deep sigh, 'she is safe. . .' Looking down at her with softened and concerned eyes. But as soon as Kagome looked up at him, he hid his emotions, purely out of habit.

After assuring Kagome was OK, Sesshomaru put her back on her feet and turned to face Koga once again. "I'm really sorry Kagome! I didn't know you were going to jump right in front of me!" Koga tried to apologize and explain his actions. But Sesshomaru wasn't hearing any of his, taking out his sword, "you have threaten this Sesshomaru's pack." He stated with a haunting and dangerous tone.

Kagome, being who she was, didn't want any fighting. She walked over to Sesshomaru and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort, "it OK, Sesshomaru. I'm not hurt. You protected me. I am in debt to you." Sesshomaru thought, looking back down at her, 'you owe this Sesshomaru nothing. Your safety is most important. . .' This effectively calms him down and he lowers his sword away from Koga.

She continues to speak, but this time at Koga. "Koga, I appreciate you wanting me and while I admire your persistence; I will not be going with you. I can't just leave my friends behind, and there's someone else that I. . . that I would like to be with. So, i'm sorry for hurting you. I hope we can still be friends, as that is invaluable to me." She gave him a slight bow of apology, hoping he would understand.

Koga stood there for a few moments, absorbing what she said. "It's OK, Kagome. I understand," looking at her dejectedly, "of course we can still be friends." He turned his back on the group and yelled over his shoulder, "i'll see you guys later!" With that the dust cloud quickly retreated back the way it came.

"I feel really bad for him, he really liked Kagome," Sango told Miroku. He nodded his head in agreement, "but Kagome should not go with someone that she does not love. It would have been out of pitty if she left now," Miroku added. Sango nodded her head.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, and repeated her words slowly, 'there's someone else that I. . . that I would like to be with.' Sesshomaru's thoughts were drowned out when he overheard Miroku and Sango's conversation, 'if they are indeed correct, who has Kagome's heart already?' The instant answer that came to his head, 'Inuyasha.' Growling at this, he decided, 'the Sesshomaru must make sure if this is true.'

While Sesshomaru was off in his own thoughts, Miroku and Sango in their conversation, Kagome was busy freaking out, hands clutched to the face in horror, 'Oh. My. God. I just admitted that I liked someone! Maybe, if I act calmly, Sesshomaru won't figure it out that I was talking about him. OK. Now. Calm down, Kagome. Calm. Down.' She took deeps breathes to still her nerves.

Once everyone was back together mentally, they regrouped and started walking again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Burning Desire - Chapter 7**

The pack strode along a pathway through a small, thin forest, leading to a large clearing. There, they spotted a lonely hut, slightly run-down, dark, empty. "By the looks of it, it appears abandoned," Miroku decided. The group nods their head in agreement. However, Sesshomaru picks up a scent, raising his head to lightly sniff the air, he reports, "It is not abandoned."

"It's starting to get dark out, perhaps we should ask for shelter for the night?" Sango inquired. The rest agreed, if nothing else, to keep the children safer. Inuyasha moves ahead of the group and knocks obnoxiously on the door, "hey, anyone here?" Moments later, small footsteps could be heard approaching the other side of the door.

A small, beautiful woman opened the door; greeting them with a kind smile, "I was not expecting visitors from all the way out here. Please, come in. I assume you seek shelter for the night?" Miroku is the first to respond, barging his way up the front and stepping in front of Inuyasha, grasping her hands in his immediately, "why, yes, kind woman. We are in need of a place to stay for the safety of these children. . . Speaking of which, would you mind bearing mi-," his rant cut short due to Sango's Hiraikotsu embedding itself within his skull.

"Please ignore the lecher. . .," Sango begged forgiveness to their kind hostess. The woman giggled lightly, "no problem. If you all with come with me, i'll show you all to a spare room I have." The woman lead the group through the the small hut to a corridor, stopping in front of one of the screen doors. "I live alone, and very rarely have visitors, so there is no need for me to have more rooms. I apologize." She turns to the group and gives a slight bow in embarrassment. She opens the door to allow the group the rest.

"Thank you for your hospitality," everyone bowed in respect to the woman. She then left, and everyone went about their nightly routines. However, Sesshomaru was on edge, 'this Sesshomaru senses danger to the pack. . .,' he slightly growls at the thought. With everyone else but him and Inuyasha now asleep, he moves toward the window for a better lookout vantage point. Giving a silent, but communicative signal to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru warns him of what he senses. Inuyasha takes that as a sign to stand outside the house for a first wall of defense in case something happens.

There is silence. Stillness. Serenity as the pack mates sleep, and their protectors watching over them in safety.

Not even ten minutes later, the door bursts open. A savage, grotesque demon on all fours, drooling blood from its fanged mouth scans its next victims. Licking its lips as it spies the women, it charges. Sesshomaru, witnessing this whole thing, does not allow it to get far and slices it in half.

The commotion wakes everyone up, startled to see the creature. Kagome watches in horror, grabbing the two children further into her arms as she sees the creature's body come back together; as if time reversed. "Hehehe. . . you'll have to do better than that!" It yells a challenge. Sesshomaru, not one to let these things live long, charged and sliced it again. But the creature would repeatedly recover.

With the multiple attacks, the small hut is now destroyed. The battle moves outside the crumbling walls. The creature speaks, "a shame. . . I was going to claim this hut as my own after I finished that lovely tasting woman and you. Now i'll have to rebuild. Hehehehe." A sickening laugh as the brutal realization that their kind hostess is now being digested by the disgusting demon.

With tears in her compassionate eyes, Kagome contemplates her next move and readies herself to avenge the nameless woman. There she sees it. "Wait!" Kagome yelled, "there's a jewel shard in his stomach. That's what keeps him alive!" With this new understanding, Sesshomaru changes his tactics and approach. Kagome, Miroku and Sango also join in the fight at this time. Jaken and A-Un protecting the children at a safe distance further away.

With the tag team they played, the demon was destroyed. Kagome walked over to the bloody carcass and picked up the shard, purifying it, and returning it to its friends in her little jar. Miroku moved to start the burial and prayer process for the now deceased woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Is the demon defeated?" Rin jumps off A-Un with Shippo as both run up to the lord. Sesshomaru nods his head, "Hm." With wide smiles they start to play around in joy. Kagome watches the interaction, 'he's so gentle with kids, you never would have thought. . .,' she smiled and sighed in content, now watching the beautiful sun rise above the horizon. The fight taking place longer than she thought.

Shortly, she realized though, "hey, where's Inuyasha?" The group looks around after noticing that he had indeed been gone the entire time. They look around the hut and its property. "This Sesshomaru told him to stay close," he states, slightly annoyed at his younger brother's disobedience. "I'm sure he couldn't have gone _that_ far," Kagome assures.

A few minutes of calling his name, "Inuyasha! Where are you?!" They hear a slight, "over here!" They move in the direction of his voice, and find a humorous sight. Inuyasha appears to have been buried, but his head still above ground.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked, laughing hard; as is the rest of the group, except Sesshomaru. "The hell if I know. . .," he huffed in annoyance as Sesshomaru took hold of his head and easily lifted Inuyasha from the ground. "I was looking around because of the danger Sesshomaru sensed. I landed on the ground after a jump and fell though, then I was hit on the head by something. When I woke up, it was daylight."

"Hmmm. . . perhaps our friend had made traps to protect herself from demons. She was alone after all," Miroku suggested the possibility. Everyone agrees that must have been it. Remembering about her demise, he mourn for her in silent prayer.

With everyone being up the whole night, they (the humans at least), were exhausted. "Hey, I know we were just attacked there, but there's still some shelter left of the hut. Maybe we could take a quick nap. The sun is just rising, we don't normally get up for a few hours anyway," Kagome suggested. Miroku and Sango, along with the kids, agreed completely with the idea. Sesshomaru looked at her as if she was crazy. Taking a deep sigh, he scans the area, and deems it safe. He gives Kagome an approved nod. And Inuyasha, still picking dirt out of his toes, could not care less.

They head back the crumpled hut and create a makeshift shelter out of the parts. Everyone is tired from the fight and lack of sleep, they all pass out. Even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha take a light nap, assured that the pack is safe, but keeping half their senses on alert the whole time.

However, none of them saw the angry red eyes peering from the bushes; it had seen the battle, and was not pleased with its outcome.

A couple hours had passed. Suddenly, Sesshomaru bolted upright in extreme pain. Beads of sweat flowing from his perfect face, gasping for a little air. This wakes Inuyasha, "hey, you OK?" Sesshomaru looks at him, clutching his chest. Sesshomaru quickly remembers why this is happening and rushes to where Kagome had been laying. She's not there.

"Hey, wake up! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha shakes awake the rest of the pack. In their sleepy state, they are unaware of the problem, but are soon completely conscious. "I don't know, we had been asleep," Sango states, panic in her voice.

"She can't be far, right?" Shippo looks at Inuyasha, tears in his eyes. Sesshomaru looks at the kit with regret, "this amount of pain indicates that Kagome is further away than safe. She should be in a great deal of pain as well." He looks down, ashamed of himself for having not kept a better watch over the pack.

"Yeah, yeah. You can beat yourself up later, we need to find her," Inuyasha, recognizing the look of regret on his face, commanded. "But how, she could have been taken anywhere!," Sango now panicking further.

"I may have an idea, if you get closer to her, then the pain recedes, the further away, the worse it gets. Let's pick a direction and if the pain gets slightly better, we're getting closer," Miroku stated, looking quite proud of himself.

"That's brilliant Miroku!" Sango lept into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Grasping what she just did, she lets go of him and sidesteps away as quickly as possible, as her face turns a bright red of embarrassment. "Heh, maybe I should have good ideas more often," Miroku rubbed his kissed cheek and winked at Sango. Causing her to blush further.

"Save it for later monk, Sesshomaru has already left us behind!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder, running after his brother. The rest soon caught up. But Sesshomaru soon came to a screeching halt. "What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I smell Kagome's blood. . . a lot of it . . ." Sesshomaru reports, eyes widened with conclusions on how that could be. The group gasps at the same conclusions. Sesshomaru, now in full fury, transforms into his true form; his dog form sprints towards the scent, leaving the pack to catch up on their own. 'Kagome, i'm coming. Hold on a little more. . .' Sesshomaru thought, trying to send the message the Kagome telepathically. The new emotions coursing through his veins are powerful, confusing, foreign. Driving his will to save the girl he's intrigued about, not knowing what else to call it, but intrigue.

At the same time, Kagome opened her eyes. Blinking a couple of times. She screams in pain, "Ahhh!" The pain from the burning separation of Sesshomaru was great. Sweat joins the blood on her face, she gasps for breath. Trying to calm down the pain, she takes deep breathes and uses calming thoughts.

Franticly looking at her surroundings, she tries to figure out what happened to her. She realized her hands her in shackles above her head, attached to the wall behind her. She could taste blood in her mouth. Her head was pounding. Her legs were slashed, blood trailing down them, same with her arms. In the dark, cold room she could make out bruises mapped out all over her body.

Tears streamed from her face from sheer pain and exhaustion. She whimpered in pain, biting her lower lip. "Wher- Where am I?" She looked around the room, she spots a set of stairs leading upward. 'I must be in a basement. . .' her thoughts tell her. Wiggling about, trying to get herself free of the shackles, she makes enough noise to alert the kidnapper.

A demon, almost identical to the creature they fought earlier, though larger descended down the stairs. "Human wench, you can try all you like. You will not escape. Not after you whelps destroyed my younger brother, I can not allow you to live." The demon scraped his nails along her face, causing more blood to trickle down. Kagome glared at him, and spit in his face. "After what he did to that poor woman, he deserved worse!" She retorted with anger.

The demon was pissed. He swung his arm and smacked her across her face. More blood and spit flies from her head from the impact. Tears come down on their own due to the pain. Kagome grits her teeth in anger as the demon laughs at her and starts to walk back up stairs. She looks up at the small window bringing the only light into the room with hopeful thoughts, 'please, Sesshomaru, please come quickly. . .'

A few hours later, the ground starts to shake. "An earthquake?" Kagome asks herself. Then a large and powerful bark is heard. Kagome's face lights up like a Christmas tree, "I _know_ that's not thunder, though he sounds like it . . ." she chuckled lightly to herself. She could hear the battle on the upper floor and outside the building she was kept in. The ceiling to the basement shook, light dust and wood fell onto her face from the cracks.

Then, silence. Another large bark. A sign of accomplishment and pride. She could now hear her other friends yelling and cheering, sounding late to the battle, and asking for where she was. Seconds later, she saw him. Sesshomaru came bounding down the steps. Out of breath, ragged, anxious . . . scared? Kagome knew she had to have read that wrong. He sighs deeply of relief, wiping the remaining sweat beads off his face. He walks more calmly to Kagome.

She looks up at him with a wide smile on her face. "I knew you would come," giving him one of those smiles that make even his knees weak. Sesshomaru immediately cut the shackles down, causing Kagome to fall forward from being weak of blood loss. Sesshomaru catches her before she falls, being mindful of all the injuries he sees. He counts them quickly, making a note to kill each relative of the demon for each injury.

Sesshomaru looks at Kagome, his golden eyes showing concern for her health, and remorse for putting her there. "I will _always_ come for you," he speaks softly, barely above a whisper. Kagome is just barely able to hear it. She blushed madly. She was about to return the words, but, she faints due to injuries and exhaustion. Sesshomaru panics for a moment before understanding that she needed the sleep to regain her strength, that fainting forces her to relax and recover.

He positions himself on the ground in a criss-cross sitting style, with her in his lap; her head on his shoulder. He looks down at her, and softly strokes the cuts and bruises on her face and runs his hand through her hair. He places a soft and gentle kiss upon her forehead; then places his own forehead against hers, and sighs deeply. "I will _always_ come for you, my Kagome."


	8. Chapter 8

**Burning Desire - Chapter 8**

Sesshomaru walks outside the hut with Kagome secure and asleep in his arms. The group comes running up to them, relieved that Kagome was alright. "Is Kagome alright!?" A distraught Shippo looks at Kagome with a worried face. Sesshomaru looks at him with a nod, "she is fine. Sleeping." He then addresses the pack, "we need to take her somewhere to heal properly. We are too far from the castle. I will take her to village by the bone-eater's well."

The group looked at him with recognition for taking her somewhere safe for healing, as Kaede is a trusted associate. "Thank you, we appreciate you going ahead of us to get to her more quickly," Sango bowed in respect and gratitude. Within a full day of fast traveling with speedy demons, they arrive at the village. Kaede hears the group land outside her hut, walking outside to greet them, "It is good to see ye. But what has happened to Kagome?" Also surprised to see Sesshomaru as part of the group, and carrying her no less.

Inuyasha explained what happened and Kagome's state. Kaede's eyes widened with surprise and urgency, "ye must get her inside to start mending the wounds." Sesshomaru look Kagome inside the hut, gently, and reluctantly, placed her on the mat in front of the warm fire. He then silently left the hut, allowing Kagome some privacy as Kaede and Sango started to undo some of her clothing to reach the more serious wounds and clean her up.

Sesshomaru went off to wander the grounds outside the village, heading in the direction of the well, remembering to stay within a safe distance that won't cause a burning sensation to Kagome. With Shippo and Rin with Jaken and A-Un within the safe village along with Miroku, Sesshomaru felt safe to leave on a walk. He came up the well, and sat down, leaning his back against its wooden side. Sighing deeply at the events that perspired recently, he raked a hand through his long silver hair. 'This Sesshomaru's carelessness almost got her killed,' he growled at himself, 'this Sesshomaru will _not_ make the same mistake again.'

After some time, Inuyasha came walking up to Sesshomaru, and plopped down next to him. "Hey," Inuyasha started, "I know you probably feel like shit for what happened, but remember, there are more at fault; don't just blame yourself." Sesshomaru looked at him, his same icy stare, "this Sesshomaru can not afford to rely on others. If the alpha is not the strongest, the pack will fall."

"The pack is strongest when working to together, not competing against each other," Inuyasha retorted. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in the surprise philosophy of Inuyasha. He continued, "I know that when you love someone, you feel completely at fault if something happens to them, and i'm guessing that's that same with you. But know that we have your back, no single person is ever at fault," Inuyasha looked at him expectantly with his hinting.

Sesshomaru blinked his eyes in confusion. "This Sesshomaru does not understand _love_." Inuyasha looked at him dumbfounded, "I'm pretty sure you do, you just never knew what it was called. That's what happened to me when I met Kikyo. . ." Inuyasha now looking down at the ground in sorrow remembrance of his somewhat dead love.

Sesshomaru continued to think on Inuyasha's words, 'does this Sesshomaru have feelings for Kagome?' Not being able to come up with a conclusion, the two brothers stand up and return to the village. Sango and Miroku are standing outside of Kaede's hut talking. They stopped and turned to the two inu's upon their arrival. "Kagome is all patched up and resting inside, it's safe to go in if you want," Sango explained.

Everyone went in to have some dinner, courtesy of Kaede; and start settling down for the night. Setting up their beds and laid down to sleep. Inuyasha decided to sleep outside in his favorite tree, Sesshomaru stayed inside.

Sitting next to Kagome, he stared down at her peaceful form. A smile smile of content appeared briefly on his lips. He bent down and lifted Kagome gently to have her lean against his chest, where he held her protectively and lovingly. 'This is nice. . .' he thought satisfied. This time, he stayed awake the whole night, not allowing another misfortune to happen on his watch.

The sun rose and people started to wake, including Kagome. She opened her eyes, and was at first startled by where she was, and in what position she was in because of the last time she woke up. But when she looked up to meet the golden eyes she knew she loved, she felt nothing but happiness; and stayed where she was, even sneaking a bit of cuddling in. Sesshomaru saw that Kagome was content being where she was, and had no plan on releasing her.

The rest of the group stared at them during this little exchange; causing Kagome, once she noticed, to blush furiously and attempt to exit Sesshomaru's arms out of embarrassment. But to no avail, as his arms were not allowing her escape, not that she minded anyway.

"You two should just get a room. . ." Inuyasha pretended to retch out of childish antics. Miroku and Sango could do nothing but smile and hope everything goes well between the two of them. Kaede walks into her hut from an early morning stroll, "good morning. Kagome, how are ye feeling?" Kagome, finally getting out of Sesshomaru's grip, smiles brightly at the elder woman, "much better, thank you very much!"

Kaede returned the smile, "anytime. But I do have to wonder about the odd burning ye and Lord Sesshomaru suffer when separated. I have never heard of this until Sango mentioned it. But I have heard of a legendary demon of great knowledge that might know. His name is Bokusenō," Kaede explained to the group.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, 'why had this not been this Sesshomaru's first thought?' He looks at the group, "We go to Bokusenō." Everyone looks at him. Inuyasha speaks up, "we don't even know if he exists or where he is," trying to bring reason in the argument. "This Sesshomaru has spoken with him before and have the location of his whereabout," Sesshomaru gave some relief to the group to rid of the painful connection inflicted on the two members of the pack.

After packing up and making sure Kagome is fit for travel, they head out towards the east. After three days of travel, the group is very close to the tree demon. Sesshomaru stops the group and turns to face them. "This Sesshomaru and Kagome are the only ones to speak with Bokusenō. This is make the answers quick. He talks too much as it is." The group were a little disappointed, but understand the need and want to have the answers simple and quick to cure the curse.

Kagome and Sesshomaru approach the elder demon, "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, it's been a long time. And you have brought a young miko with you, how odd. My name is Bokusenō young girl, a pleasure to meet you." Kagome, stunned by the demon's kindness, stood there agape longer than necessary, "Oh, my name is Kagome. It's very nice to meet you too!" she bowed quickly and deeply to show the utmost respect to him.

"Bokusenō, I need answers. We are cursed. . ." Sesshomaru explained the whole ordeal to the tree, and he shook his branches as a nod, showing he was listening. Bokusenō gave a slight chuckle, "I'm afraid you have been more blessed than cursed," he continued to chuckle as the confused look on Sesshomaru and Kagome's face grew.

"You see, young ones, there are some within the dragon clan that can see into the future. The particular one you ran into, felt the need to help you two. She used a magic that binds you together. This makes it so that Kagome now has the lifespan of a full fledged demon and will also have the healing abilities and, if she's lucky a couple demonic abilities. But that won't come until the bonding is complete. The burning you feel is the bonding," Bokusenō explains to the blushing Kagome and the irritated and confused Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked at the tree demon, "thank you for explaining this to us. But how much longer will the bonding be active?" Bokusenō responds, "the time is different for everyone. Impossible to predict." With that, Bokusenō went to sleep.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kagome awkwardly looks up Sesshomaru. "We wait, there is nothing we can do about this situation. We see what comes of this future the dragon saw," he peeks down at Kagome's flushed face, and lets a small smile slip momentarily.

"You know," Kagome begins, "I don't think I would mind that kind of future. . ." Kagome confessed, turning her back to Sesshomaru as soon as she said that and started to run back to where her friends were. Sesshomaru just stood there, taking in what she just said, 'what did that mean?' He tried to make sense of it, 'does she not mind being with me? What of Inuyasha. . .?' His thoughts just confused him more, and decided to push it to the side. He quickly caught up with the group and help explain what Bokusenō had told them.

As the group decides to continue on with their adventure, Sesshomaru was lost in thoughts again, 'if this Sesshomaru pursues Kagome, Inuyasha will need to be dealt with. . . but does she even wish to be with me? Does this Sesshomaru want her?' He looks up from his thoughts and sees that knee-weakening smile of Kagome's, 'no, this Sesshomaru needs her . . .'


	9. Chapter 9

**Burning Desire - Chapter 9**

Days have passed. All is quiet. Little to no battles have been fought as the pack press forward on their journey. Kagome stretched her arms above her head, "Hmm. What a great day!" She brings her hand to shade her eyes as she looks to the sky with a smile. Sango smiled at her friend, "This weather is very calm. However, I see clouds coming in. We might be in for some rain soon."

They peek some miles ahead of them towards the horizon to see that a storm might be approaching. Sesshomaru's nose perks up though. "Hm," he glares towards the clouds. Inuyasha notices his brother's attitude and mimics his actions. Realizing what Sesshomaru was uneasy about, Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga. Readying himself in a fighting stance.

The rest see what is going on. In silence, they gather their weapons and also prepare for what might come. Shippo and Rin hop onto A-Un and are taken a safe distance away. After a minute of waiting. A mighty gust of wind, followed by a mini tornado appeared, carrying two women; one of dark hair and red eyes, and the other of white. They land, jumping off Kagura's giant feather. Immediately raising their hands in a surrender stance.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Inuyasha growled harshly at them, not being fooled by their surrender trick. "We are not here to fight, half-breed," Kagura explains. "Then what _do_ you want?" Kagome tried to reason, her arrow notched and pulled back with her bow, ready to fire at any moment.

Kagura and Kanna both dropped to their knees in a great bow, their faces in the dirt. "We beg for your help," they said in unison. "Huh?" Kagome is stunned by their words, as is the rest of the pack. "Please, let us explain," Kagura, now desperate for assistance, uses courtesy as a means of attention. Inuyasha huffs, putting his sword back into its sheath, and crosses his arms, "whatever ya gotta say, say it."

Kagura begins, "as you know, we are incarnations of Naraku. We have searched for years for a way to free us from his grasp. But we have found nothing. We know of your wish to have Naraku destroyed. We plan to help you, to help us gain our freedom at last." Kagura and Kanna still lowered on the ground as they ended the quick explanation.

Kagome looks at her pack mates with a sad face, "please. Can we help them? We need to defeat Naraku anyway. It would be nice to have a couple more allies," she reasons. Sesshomaru looks at the two women below him still in the dirt, with his expressionless face, he nods, "hm." Kagura smiled brightly as she and Kanna looked up at their new allies, "thank you!" Kagura cried out in joy, the idea of freedom becoming more of a reality seeping in.

Inuyasha, still in a not so trusting mood, "so what can you tell us that would help?" Kanna turns her expressionless face towards him, "Naraku has made a plan. To eliminate you once and for all." Everyone gasps, Kagome thinks out loud, "so Naraku is done playing games. . ."

Kagura nods in response. "Yes. He plans to have us take the miko hostage, using her as bait for Inuyasha to come to him. There he would ambush him and the others. With Sesshomaru joining you, Naraku plans to eliminate him as well. He has a new weapon he believes will destroy you. A new sword. Forged from a thousand demons' bones, crafted to enhance and absorb all their power into one. Unbreakable and one able to be wielded by Naraku."

Everyone looks with grave expressions at this new found information. All thinking of a plan to foil his attempts and kill him. Kagura continues, "initially we were sent here to kidnap the miko as the start of his plan. We went ahead more quickly to try and form an alliance with you instead. We have orders to kill the kit and human child as persuasion for the miko to come with us more willingly. . .," she strangely felt remorse for the words she just spoke.

Kagome, now furious, "What!?" Red faced from pure anger, "Who the hell does he think he is to use children as bait!?" Sesshomaru walks to the seething Kagome, and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looks into his eyes and understands. With his silent comfort, Kagome calms down. Kagura was about to comment on how that would not come to fruition, when Naraku's Saimyōshō suddenly appeared from the behind them.

"Damn it!" Kagura hissed. Whispering to the group, "i'm on surveillance. We need to fake a fight so I don't get killed for disobedience." The groups nods slightly to indicate understanding. The fake battle begins.

Swords clash, wind blown, feather drawn, Hiraikotsu flying, arrows sailing. But nothing is done to damage another. Kagura thinks of how she can get out of this without kidnapping or killing one of her new allies. Looking at Kanna for help, she sees the blank face of her older sister in hopelessness. Kanna manages to get around the crowd, using her lack of demonic aura and detection to ease her way to the children.

Standing behind the oblivious kids and their caretakers, she plucks Shippo from the group. "Hey!" Shippo squirms in her grasp, "what are you doing!?" He tries to free himself, to no avail. "Kagome! Help me!" Shippo cries out. Kagome turns around in horror. "Kanna! Put him down now!" Kanna, wordless, pushes the kit towards her mirror, pretending to suck his soul out.

Kagome, trusting Kanna to not go too far as to harm the child, and understanding what she is trying to do and say, without the Saimyōshō knowing. "Wait!" Kagome tries to sound convincing, "I'll. . . i'll go with you . . . willingly. Just . . . put him down," she drops her bow and arrows to the ground and raises her hands in the same surrender style that the other women used earlier. Inuyasha looks at her, flabbergasted, "What!? Are you crazy!? You can't go with them!" He yells, trying to change her mind. "What choice do we have, Inuyasha!? Would you rather Shippo and Rin be killed!?" She screams back in defense. Inuyasha looks to ground in shameful silence, unable to come up with a retort.

Kagome walks to Kagura. Allowing them to take her away. Getting on the giant feather, ready for descent, she looks at Sesshomaru sadly, "hey, i'm sorry if i'm too far away. . ." Sesshomaru understand she was referencing the burning pain, but he was more concerned with how she will feel. He gives her the smallest of smiles, to reassure her that all will be well. The women then rise to the sky.

With the speed of the feather and the lack of aura Kanna emits, the pack could not tell where exactly the took Kagome. Sesshomaru felt the burning intensify every second, knowing they took her somewhere far. With the pained look on his face, Inuyasha could tell that he won't like the answer to his question, "are they taking her far?" Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded, "hm." Inuyasha turns to the rest, informing of what Sesshomaru told him. Everyone is devastated.

Shippo plops to the ground, in tears, "It's ALL my fault! I let Kagome get kidnapped by not paying more attention!" He continued to cry, ashamed of himself for weakness. Sango went to Shippo and picked him up, cradling him in her arms, "shhh, it's OK. We'll get her back." Soon Shippo was soothed.

Miroku sighs, rubbing his chin, "It is my understanding that Lady Kagome gets kidnapped quite often. . . perhaps we should put a bell around her neck?" Sango then slapped the monk over the head for the insensitive timing of the joke. "Now is not the time, Miroku. Kagome is in the hands . . . of Naraku now. . ."

The realization that Kagome was in captivity by Naraku struck everyone. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror, 'this Sesshomaru has broken his promise. . . she was not protected. . .' He finds himself angry and frustrated with himself for not being able to do what seems so simple. The burning sensation of separation was strong, bringing the lord short of breath. Irritated that he doesn't know how to fix it or where to go. They were at a loss of even what direction, and the wind has changed the direction of the last bit of scent they left.

'Wait. This Sesshomaru may know after all,' he looks to the sky as his thoughts continue, 'Bokuseno.' Sesshomaru turns the disgruntled group, still trying to come up with a rescue plan. "Bokuseno might know," he said, huffing very slightly due the pain, trying to sound calm and collected. The group looks at him, and smiles, "that's a great idea! He might know the location of Naraku's hideout! Let's go!" Sango excitedly started to the lead the pack, but was quickly replaced by Sesshomaru, as he was the only one to know where to go.

They head off to the tree demon. Two days later, they reach the base of the tree. "Ah, Sesshomaru. Back so soon? And with more, I see. Young Inuyasha. I was wondering when I would meet you." Inuyasha respectively bowed to the elder, he would normally ask questions, but with Kagome in the hands of Naraku longer than wanted, he just waited. Sesshomaru stepped forward, with a bow, he said, "Bokuseno, we need to the know the location of Naraku. He has taken hostage one from our pack."

Bokuseno looked at the younger demon, and noticing the absence of the miko woman, "I know of where to find him. Look to the north. At the base of the first mountain you see," his answer precise and quick. The group bows of appreciation, "thank you so much!" They turn to leave the tree, "Sesshomaru, may I speak with you one moment?" Sesshomaru waived the group ahead for him to catch up. Giving Bokuseno his full attention.

"Are you still experiencing the burning? You appear to be in great pain," Bokuseno inquired with a nosy gleam in his eye. Sesshomaru nodded his head in acceptance. "I must inform you, young one, that your and Kagome's bonding has ended, what appears to be days ago. The burning you feel now, is purely on your own now." Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "that can not be. . . this Sesshomaru has no reason to inflict this pain on himself."

Bokuseno looks at Sesshomaru expectantly, "Are you troubled the miko was taken?" Sesshomaru thought of this, and nodded, "hm." "Are you guilty that you could not protect her?" Sesshomaru nodded again. "Are you happy when she's around?" For the third time, he nodded. "Young one, you love the girl."

Sesshomaru was in shock, 'could this be true? Could this Sesshomaru _love_?' Bokuseno laughed, being able to feel the thoughts and confusion of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thought about this more deeply, thinking of her smile, laugh, motherly instinct, strength, intelligence, power, kindness, compassion. . . the good she rubs off on him. His inner beast told him this once already. Inuyasha told him a second time. Now he was told a thrice. It was time to face reality. 'This Sesshomaru is in love with Kagome.'

Looking off into the distance of the north. Filled with nothing but determination, 'this Sesshomaru will do _everything_ to get you back. No matter the costs. Wait for me, Kagome.'


	10. Chapter 10 - Finale

**Burning Desire - Chapter 10 - Finale**

The distraught group makes their way to Naraku's hideout; following the directions Bokuseno gave them. Heading towards the large mountain, peaks so high, clouds covered most of the snow capped tops. After a long and taxing day, they maneuvered their way through the dense forest and came across a clearing. In front of them, is not what they were expecting.

Instead of what they thought would be a camouflaged, small hideaway; was in fact a large, elegant, striking fortress. The monstrosity was imbedded into the lower mountain side for better defenses, only allowing for a one way entrance and exit. They stayed within the forest boundaries, trying to stay as hidden as possible while being in enemy territory.

Sesshomaru looked at the castle, glaring daggers at the invisible inhabitants, mentally searching for Kagome within its walls. Inuyasha had a smile on his face, excited to finally end this battle once and for all. Miroku looks at Sango and his cursed hand with the same thoughts. Inuyasha, now impatient from everyone standing there and not doing anything, "Well, what do we do now? We can't just sit here," he crossed his arms in annoyance.

As if he were answered, an arrow came flying right at him from the direction of the castle. Using his super reflexes, he dodged it, having it pin itself to a tree right behind him. "What the hell!?" He exclaimed in shock. Sango looked more closely at it, "there's a note attached!" She took the wrapped piece of paper off and looked at it.

With an embarrassed face, she looked down in shame. Miroku looked at her in question, "what's wrong?" "I-. . . I can't read. . ." Miroku gave her a small smile, "It's alright. I believe Lord Sesshomaru and I are the only ones here that can." Taking the paper from her, he read it aloud, "Meet me in the cave northwest of the castle in the mountainside - K."

Inuyasha responds to this, "Well at least we got a plan for now." Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. He turns to A-Un, referring to the children, "take them to the castle. I will send word when to bring them back. Jaken," he turns to the imp. "Y- Yes, my lord!?" "Stay with them. I will end you if I find even a scratch on either of them." Jaken gulped in mortification, "Of course!" With that, the four of them fly off to the safety of the western lands castle.

Afterwards, the rest head to the designated rendezvous point. Thankfully, it was not difficult to find when you know what you're looking for. Once they got inside the cave, they decided to make that their headquarters for the time being. They unpacked what little they had, planning on getting some rest before the big fight, and most fall asleep. A few hours later, a large wind picked up. The group wakes up from their small nap to find Kagura walking towards them from deeper within the cave.

Inuyasha spoke up, "Where the hell did you come from?" Kagura looked at him, unimpressed with his foul language, "this cave is connected to a secret passage within the castle." With this important knowledge, the group gathers around the wind witch to see what she has to say.

"I believe I have a plan. Tomorrow, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, alone, will confront Naraku in the courtyard. While I lead the rest of you through this cave, where we will get the miko from the dungeon. I picked this cave specifically because it is so close to the dungeon and its connectivity to the castle. We can't go now because Naraku has all eyes on her. We need to distract him first. After we free her, we will join in the battle," Kagura finished her plan.

Everyone was lost in thought, simulating this plan in their heads, looking for major faults. Finding none, they agreed to her plan. Sango looks at Kagura, "sounds like a good plan. We will wait for your arrival here shortly after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have started the battle." Kagura nods her head in agreement. She turns back to where she came in from, "I must return. Kanna is distracting Naraku from my disappearance. I shall return tomorrow." With that, she faded into the darkness of the cave.

With their new course of action in place. They sleep again. Even Sesshomaru sleeps, deciding that he will need every last piece of strength he has to defeat Naraku and rescue Kagome. Dawn comes. They awaken. Gathering their weapons, eating some breakfast, girding their loins. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nod their heads at one another, standing up, and headed to the entrance of the cave. Miroku looks at them, "good luck. We'll join you as soon as get Lady Kagome." The two dog demons nod at the monk in approval, then leave. They walk in silence to the castle's front gate.

Surprisingly, it was not guarded at all. They walk into the courtyard. Inuyasha yells, "Naraku! Where are you hiding!?" As soon as he said that, the clouds came rolling in, darkening the land around them unnaturally. A sick and twisted laugh crackles around them, "what a pleasant surprise. Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. And his half-breed mutt embarrassment he calls a brother." Naraku is now seen walking through a doorway, and down some stairs that lead to the courtyard.

"Enough talk! Let's get this done! Once and for all!" Inuyasha, pulling out his sword, transforming it, ready to attack. Sesshomaru does the same. Naraku chuckles madly again, "you really think those toothpicks will hold against my new sword!?" He pulls his weapon, it transforms just as the Tessaiga does. The menacing and powerful aura it gives off strikes fear into those that see it, and even to those that can't see. It drips blood without having to kill. Screams of the thousand demons can be heard coming from the blade itself.

Inuyasha spits, "I don't care if you got a new toy or not, you're dead!" He lunges at Naraku, only to be blocked easily. Sesshomaru charges, just to have Naraku jump out of the way with grace. The battle commences. And Naraku has the upper hand.

As this goes on, Kagura meets with Miroku and Sango in the cave. Leading them through the maze of tunnels, they eventually get to a small doorway, impossible to find unless you know its exact location. Carefully and slowly opening it, making sure not to alarm any guards. They successfully infiltrate the fortress. And quickly, but silently make their way to the dungeon. However, they round a corner, only to run into one of the guards on patrol for the prison.

"Damn . . ." Sango huffs under her breath. The guard, stunned at first, "oh no you don't!" He attacks, but is quickly subdued by the three. The racket alerts the other guards in the area though. After fending off about twenty others, they arrive at the door to the dungeon. Opening it, they find rows of prison cells. Walking down the lane, looking into each one for their friend, they find her. Not chained to anything like last time, but obviously beaten and starved.

Kagome looks up, surprised, "Miroku? Sango?. . . Kagura?" Sango unlocks the door and rushes to help her friend up, "yeah, it's a long story. But her and Kanna are on our side now. Are you OK?" Sango helps support her weight, allowing her to get some strength. Kagome manages to stand on her own two feet, pushing away the assistance of Sango softly, "yeah, I just need some food. . ." Miroku, with Kagome's yellow bag in his hand, gives it to her, "I believe there is still some food in here." Kagome takes the bag, smiling at him gratefully for keeping it, and finding some bread, "thanks for coming for me guys. But where's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" Now stuffing her face of food.

Kagura spoke, "they are in battle with Naraku as we speak. We must assist them." Hearing the situation they're in, Kagome quickly finishes the food and rushes to the exit of the prison, heading out into the corridor. But is instantly lost, and allows Kagura to lead. They follow her through the castle towards the fight, weaving in and out of passageways, up and down stairs. Kagome also manages to take a bow and some arrows from one of the guards the three of them defeated earlier on their way.

As Kagura led them through, they stopped in front of room in which Kagura went into, "Kanna, come help!" Kanna came out, expressionless, joining them on their way out. As Kanna came out of the unknown room, Kagome peeked inside. She gasped, "the rest of the sacred jewel!" She ran inside grabbing it off its pedestal, purifying it at her touch, ridding it of Naraku's influence. Kagura came up behind her, "this is Naraku's personal room, where he has kept that all this time. I would have thought he would take the jewel with him. He's getting cocky with the new sword. . ."

Kagome held the large half of the jewel in her hands. Taking out the jar she had in her bag with her half. She combines to the two halves. A complete jewel. Kagome looks in awe at the small, but very powerful and sought after object. "It's finally all together. . ." She looks at it with pride, a symbol of accomplishment and recovery of her mistake years ago. However, a sense of sadness overcame her, remembering those they lost to get the jewel back together.

Kagome had asked Koga for his shards some time before Sesshomaru had joined the group. Kohaku, Sango's little brother. . . was killed by Naraku. He was impatient with the acquisition of more shards, and found no more use of the boy. People near and dear to them had been through much because of her blunder. Kagome is now set on making things right again, determined to make a wish that will help make up for it.

After her momentary flashbacks and mental self determination, she puts the jewel securely in her pocket. There they head back to their main objective: join Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the destruction of Naraku. Reaching the courtyard, they see that the two of them are doing all they can. Naraku isn't sweating a drop, while the others are clearly out of breath.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome join them. Throwing Naraku off guard with boomerangs, wind tunnels, sacred arrows, and sword clashing. What threw him off further was the wind attacks. Turning to face his incarnation, he scowled at her in spite, "Kagura. You traitor!" She grinned at him, "pleased to be. You should have gave me my freedom earlier!" They all attack Naraku, giving everything they have. After some time, they all weaken, exhausted. The new sword of Naraku's is truly an opponent.

Hours pass by. One by one, they fall. Kagome, horrified by the fall of her friends of pure fatigue and injuries, finds that she has no other choice. She reaches into her pocket, pulling out the complete jewel. Looking at it with sorrow. Her last resort.

She looks around to her friends, seeing them in pain, their blood staining their clothes. The fact that they will be killed by Naraku unless something is done. Then she looks to Sesshomaru, giving him a pained look, afraid that she might never see him or any of them again after making the wish. Sesshomaru realizes what she intends to do, he yells to her holding his arm out,racing towards her, trying to stop her, "Don't' do it!" She stands, holding the jewel, addressing it, "I'm ready to make a wish upon you."

Suddenly a bright light emits from it, rays of light purple streaking across the surface of the jewel. Kagome is enveloped in the light. Once it faded, Kagome was gone. Sesshomaru, who was still charging after her, fell into nothingness where she once stood. In shock of where she could be, if she was safe, or. . . gone.

Naraku, witnesses this, chuckling of pure evil. "So the dog found a new toy. If you're that worried about her, i'll let you join her, in hell!" He swings his sword at Sesshomaru, just to be blocked. They begin fighting again. Sesshomaru is distracting immensely with the disappearance of Kagome, putting him in an even worse position, since Inuyasha is the only other one still standing.

Meanwhile, Kagome is set in a black abyss of nothing. Floating in eternal darkness. A bright orb of light comes to her, "Kagome, what do you wish?" Kagome, is shocked by the talking orb, but instinctively knew who she was talking to, "Midoriko?" The orb speaks again, "I am. It's good to see another miko after so long." Kagome bowed her head in respect, "i'm honored to be in the presence of one so important as you." "Thank you. Now, what is your wish. Remember, there are consequences for the wish."

Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement, "I know. . . but Naraku must be stopped. Or this world is doomed. . ." Kagome takes a deep breath, ready. "I wish for everyone affected by Naraku to be happy and cured, Naraku to disappear, and for the jewel to be gone forever." Midoriko soul orb responds, "that is a heavy wish. Are you prepared for the consequences to come?" Kagome nodded her head, a tear rolling down her cheek, prepared for the worst of her fate. Suddenly, Kagome is once again overcome by a bright light as her wish is being fulfilled.

Back at the battle, Sesshomaru kneels down, digging his sword into the ground, holding onto it for support. Huffing heavily, drained of energy. He looks to the side, Inuyasha is passed out, as are the others still. Sesshomaru stands up once more, prepared to attack Naraku again, but is drained of any real power to truly hold his own. Naraku, seeing this as his chance to be rid of Sesshomaru for good, attacking as well. Naraku swings his sword high, his reflexes get him around Sesshomaru's sword and body with ease. Just as he is about to plunge the sword into Sesshomaru's back; Sesshomaru closes his eyes in acceptance of his fate. When, nothing.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and turned around, expecting death or Naraku to be there. But found none. He was gone. Looking around, he tries to figure out what happened. Then it hit him, "Kagome. . ." He figured that her wish came true, Naraku was gone. But where was she? Why had she not return? Sesshomaru went over to his allies, helping them up, sheltering and bandaging them the best he could. 'When they recover, we find Kagome,' he thought as he looked to the sky with a grim expression of worry and anxiety.

Kagome finds herself still within the dark abyss. Midoriko soul orb returns. "So, now what? Is my punishment to stay here for eternity too?" The soul chuckles, "no. Because you have wished for the destruction of the jewel, you, nor I and Magatsuhi can stay. We are free to move on. Thank you." Kagome gives her a smile, "you're welcome. But then what _is_ my punishment?"

Midoriko speaks, "because of your permanent bond with Sesshomaru now in effect, you are to live in this time period. However, the Bone Eater's Well is now sealed, and your family, friends, and acquaintance no longer know who you are, memories of you in the future have been erased."

Kagome burst into tears at this. "I'll never see mom, Sota or gramps ever again? Or at least they will have no idea who I am. . ." She cried for what seemed like forever. Midoriko, trying to calm her, "you now have the lifespan of a demon. Live to the future, you could see them again." Knowing that is the only option, and that the consequences for her heavy wish could have been far more severe, she decided to be more grateful than upset. Wiping her tears, she bows to the orb, "thank you."

With that, Midoriko's soul along with Magatsuhi's and the demons' she had been fighting all this time float to the heavens and hell, free at last. Kagome looks at them in peace, a smile on her face. But she is soon sucked down into the abyss, she screams in panic. And for the third time, a bright light engulfs her.

With the pack, it had been 5 days since the battle with Naraku. Still no sign of Kagome. They had searched high and low. Nothing. All of them worried tremendously. Sesshomaru was a mess, or at least, as messy as Sesshomaru could possibly get while still acting calm and collected. 'This Sesshomaru must keep searching. . .' he thinks, mentally exhausted from the repetition of this thought. Not allowing anything negative about her situation to seep in.

They reach Kaede's hut for some rest and food before setting out again to resume their search. Once they arrive, they inform Kaede of all that had happened. "Ye is telling the truth, child? Is Naraku truly dead? And Kagome missing?" Kaede questioned, relieved and saddened by the news. Sango nods her head, "yes, we just need a few supplies and rest, then we head back out." Kaede understands, and goes to get some supplies to replenish them with. The group all sit or lay down, giving their tired feet a small break. But the uneasy feeling for the location of their friend weighing heavily on their minds.

Sesshomaru looks at the forest in front of him, dazed. Afraid that the next thought in his mind will drive him to insanity. Rubbing his hands on his forehead in distress, a heavy sigh escapes his lips. 'Where is she. . .?' His mind will not turn to anything else until she is found.

Suddenly, he smells something. Perking up from his slouched sitting position, he raises his nose to the air. Sniffing harder, searching. His eyes widen. Racing out the door as fast as possible. He rushes towards the Bone Eater's Well. He reaches the clearing it's held in. There, sitting on the lip of the well. He lets a large smile coat his face.

Kagome sees him approach her, still dazed from the abyss, it takes her a moment to realize where she was, who she was, and who she was looking at. But once her clarity was back, her eyes overflowed with tears. A large smile on her face as well. She stands up and runs to Sesshomaru. Jumping in his arms in a great hug. Sesshomaru not only returns it, but intensifies it. After a few moments like that, he pulls away from her. He looks into her deep chocolate eyes, as she stares back into his golden ones. He leans in, and kisses her passionately.

Kagome is surprised at first, but happy accepts. Reciprocating with all her might. The two continue to hug and kiss, releasing only to draw breath, then dive back in again. Sesshomaru pulled away once again, ready to tell her, "Kagome. . . I love you," he confessed, slightly awkward, but perfect to her. She beamed, more tears of happiness spill, "I love you too. I have for a long time now." She stands back on her tiptoes and kisses him, full of love and acceptance.

As they were in session, the rest of the group was just catching up to Sesshomaru's sprint out of the hut. They were all glad and cheered for the return of Kagome. Kagome and Sesshomaru separated so Kagome could hug all her friends. There she explained the dark abyss and her punishment, and her meeting with Midoriko.

Sango looked at her friend with sadness, "I'm so sorry about your family. . . that must be hard." Kagome gave her a soft smile, knowing Sango had it tough with her family gone completely, at least Kagome could still see hers. "Don't worry Sango, I was expecting a much larger punishment," she turns to Sesshomaru, "i'm grateful she allowed me to be with you guys." She walks back to Sesshomaru, grabbing his hands in hers, looking into his eyes, "I couldn't be happier with the new life i'm going to have here." Sesshomaru smiles back, eager for what the future will hold.

 **The End**


End file.
